The Captain's Dilemma
by straw honey
Summary: Nami really wants something that only one person can provide...and this person does not know, nor does he want to know what she wants. LuNa. Rating will change to M. Chapters 1, 3, and 5 contain something many LuNa fans will enjoy.
1. The Navigator's Plan

**The Captain's Dilemma**

 **Ch.1 The Navigator's Plan**

AN: Another new story! Boy I really got to update the stories I haven't touched in awhile...

I want to hear your guys preferences, do you guys prefer quantity or quality? What I mean by that is, do you guys want me to post as soon as possible, or do you guys want me to take my time with each chapter? I mean I can go either way, though I like to post as soon as possible, so a LuNa story shows up in the updated list XP

Anyways...Enjoy!

Inspirational music: Sia - Alive

XXXXXXXX

"Luffy's nakama!" Bartolomeo cried aloud once he caught sight of the other Strawhats. Through teary eyes he could discern the other Strawhats, mingling with the group he had become acquainted with. Unfortunately, seeing all of the Strawhats at once, he fainted with tears silently running down his face.

"Who's that shitty bastard?" Sanji asked while pointing his cigarette towards the crying mess on the ground.

"Oh! He is a friend of ours!" Luffy exclaimed as he began taking backward steps away from his nakama. "Come on guys! Come check out the new bounties! Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed as he waved towards his nakama to follow him. One by one, each of the Strawhats that had been separated entered the glorified room projecting the bounties. All except the two most incompatible people of the crew.

"Move out the way dartboard!" Zoro yelled as he attempted to force his way inside the door frame.

"What? My bounty didn't go up at all!" Chopper complained as he frowned at his new wanted poster.

"Ladies first!" Sanji replied as he began shoving the swordsman through the door. With the green haired man's pride on the line, Zoro pushed against him.

"Chopper you're just going to have to try even harder next time" Luffy advised while looking down at the reindeer with a slight frown.

"Then go first!" Zoro sheathed as he successfully got a foot behind the cook. With a great shove, Zoro forced the blond through the door, onto the wooden floor.

"Yohohohoho! They used my concert poster!" Brook exclaimed, as he marveled his current bounty.

"Why you shitty bastard...!" Sanji started as he looked back up, though all he found was a vacant door.

"Another bounty?" Nami complained when she saw her poster. "Well at least my new bounty is cute" she mused as she looked over the rest of them.

"Oi ero cook" Zoro called out in front of him.

Sanji's head turned towards his antagonist, "What do you want shitty bastard?" Sanji asked as he got to his feet, dusting the dirt of his dress pants.

"Look here" Zoro advised, as he pointed towards two different bounties. When Sanji finally got a better look at what he was pointing towards, his jaw dropped. Though his dumbfounded state was eclipsed by a fiery rage.

"HOW THE HELL!" Sanji erupted as he turned towards the sniper lying about one of his many fables. "Why the hell is your bounty higher than mine!" Sanji demanded as his eyes set ablaze with hate and jealously.

Usopp frantically put his hands up, trying to reason with the satanic figure looming over him, "Hold up! Hold up! Maybe it was a m-"

"It's because you're weak" Zoro interjected causing the hellish creature to stop suddenly.

Pulling his foot away from Usopp's tempting face, Sanji turned towards the bored swordsman. "With that logic you must be a pretty princess Marimo" Sanji reasoned with a smirk.

Zoro held his grin despite the insult, "I don't know curly brow, you're the only one who might be a princess" he suggested while pointing to his poster. With a scowl Sanji stepped up closer to the paper, swatting his finger away. Once his eyes focused on the paper, he stared at the wording in disbelief.

"Only alive?" Sanji read aloud as his features turned white as the truth became revealed.

"So you are a princess!" Zoro mocked as he broke into a large smile, something he rarely did since Sanji joined the crew.

"Shut the hell up moss head!" Sanji retaliated while briefly spinning towards the satisfied swordsman. Though his anger quickly became secondary as he turned back towards the poster. Ripping it off the wall he traced his fingers over the words 'only alive'. He kept reading the line over and over again, each time his face grew more pale. With a unexpected fury, Sanji began ripping apart the paper. Within seconds, the poster pieces drifted to the ground as though it had never existed at all.

"Do you know why it only says wanted alive Sanji?" Luffy asked while approaching the still figure.

Nodding in agreement Usopp added, "Yeah we talked about it coming over here! Do you have something going on with Big Mo-"

"No you shitty bastard!" Sanji sheathed while turning back towards the terrified sniper. Taking a deep sigh, he took a smoke out of his front pocket. "It's a long story…" Sanji started, while lighting one of his cigarettes.

"Boring" Zoro yawned as he leaned back in his chair. Putting his hands behind his head he looked lazily over towards the irritated cook. "Please tell your story...princess Sanji" Zoro ended as he closed his eyes.

Glaring at the napping figure he continued, "since the shitty moss baby is asleep, I guess now is a good time to talk about it."

XXXXXXXXXX

"What?" the whole crew exclaimed except for a sleeping swordsman and a hungry captain.

The navigator had belli signs in her eyes, as she made her way over towards Sanji. "How much money does your family have?" she asked warmly.

Briefly looking over the swooning cook's shoulder, she could discern that the young captain momentarily stopped eating. Though he quickly resumed his assault on all the food that was available.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji mused over and over again, Nami barely noticing that he had stopped his antics. "Unfortunately I don't have any money" he admitted as he looked away. "I gave it all up" Sanji recalled as he took a puff of his cigarette.

"Your family is bound to have a lot of money!" Nami reasoned as the shape of belli returned in her eyes. "Maybe if you go back to them y-" she started. Stopping when she heard her captain bellow aloud.

"Let's go to Wano Country!" Luffy demanded as he squeezed his way out of his seat. "Nami get us there!" he ordered as he waddled his way towards the door.

"I am glad Luffy-senpai ate all our food!" Bartholomo cheered as tears of joy came to his eyes.

"I think it's best if we drop it" Sanji suggested, as he followed the lead of the plump shaped boy.

Nami silently watched, as Sanji kicked Luffy's round body through the door accompanied by a laughing swordsman. 'Today's the day of the plan' Nami remembered as she took a deep breath to calm herself. With quiet steps she followed the boisterous crew back onto their ship. When lunch was finally called and everyone was settled down to eat, Nami made her move.

'BOOM!' the sound of someones fist against the wooden table resonated.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, watching the navigator get out of her seat. Though her interruption didn't stop Luffy, as he continued to indulge in the splendor before him. "Alright everyone I have an announcement to make!" Nami proclaimed as she made her way towards the head of the table.

"What is it Nami-swan?" Sanji asked with heart's in his eyes. Ignoring his comment, she stopped directly behind the head of the table, whom Luffy was obliviously eating away.

"I am going to become a mother" Nami announced confidently. Everyone's jaws dropped simultaneously except for the observant raven haired women, and the hollow leg captain.

Zoro was the first to recover, immediately giving her a look of disgust. "Ahh so you were being a harlot. Go figure" Zoro scuffed as he reclined in his chair.

"DON'T TALK TO NAMI-SWAN LIKE THAT!" Sanji erupted as he lunged forward with a fiery kick. The immense attack was only an inch away from his face, only to be fended off by an unsheathed sword.

"You can't have a baby on a ship! It would be super dangerous sis!" Frankie reasoned.

"A kid in the new world?" Usopp cried aloud, picturing all the dangers and perils they would soon face.

"You can have a baby as long as I get to see your panties! Yohohohoho!" Brook cheered, only to get decked in the skull by the furious cook.

"Wait! Don't you need to have a male to make a baby?" Chopper interjected, which caused the huge commotion to briefly die down.

"You are right Chopper!" Nami replied sweetly with a large grin.

Sanji erupted into his swooning dance as he begged, "Pick me Nami-sw-...!"

"That's why I am choosing Luffy to be the father" she announced, while resting her hands on his shoulders. The whole room broke into a tremendous silence, as all eyes watched the Strawhat captain. Luffy's eyes immediately bulged, as they became filled with something he had never experienced before. Slowly placing the piece of meat back on the table, he tried turning his body to go. Though he felt the strong grip she had on his shoulders, preventing him from leaving. 'I am dead' he figured as the foreign feeling finally took over.

"You have no choice in the matter" Nami whispered softly into his ear. He tensed up even more as he tried to hold himself still. He shot pleading looks to his nakama, who just stared wide eyed at him in return. "You have something that I want…" she informed him while seductively biting the side of his ear.

Not being able to hold it back any longer, he fled with his life. With lightning speed he was out of her grip yelling, "never!" all the while frantically throwing his hands up in terror.

"What the fuck…" Zoro mouthed, still trying comprehend what had just occurred.

XXXXXXXX

AN: I just wanted to say something that may or may not make your day. So a couple of days ago I went on google to see which One Piece pairings were the most popular. Do you know which one was the most popular? Consistently across the board it is LuNa...by a landslide. Curious I set up an experiment testing to see which pairings were constantly popular. I lined up the most popular pairings of Luffy and Nami (excluding Yaoi). I set up several different trials, and recorded the scores based on how constantly they came up. The trial orders as followed: 1. male female, 2. female male 3. male x female 4. malexfemale (I left out several others: female x male and femalexmale, and the pairings abbreviations, ex. LuNa). The results were...staggering.

1\. For the first test - male female - the most consistently popular pairing was Luffy and Nami at 1,620,000 results, next was Law and Nami at 1,160,000 and third was Zoro and Nami at about 1,000,000. Other popular pairings fell shy of the 1,000,000 range (for the most popular pairings), so it can be assumed that on average pairings are within the 900,000-1,000,000 range . The LuNa pairing is roughly 460,000 results over the next highest pairing, and about 620,000 results away from the mean (est based off of top of range). For Nami's main pairing, Luffy makes up about 30.7% of all pairings. Excluding Law because that one doesn't make any sense, out of: Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Ussop, Luffy makes up about 38% of the pairings to come up. For Luffy's main pairings, Nami makes up about 46.4% of the pairings. An interesting note to say is that Hancock only comes up roughly 16.3% of the time.

2\. For the second test - female male - the most consistent pairing was once again Luffy Nami at 1,750,000 results, the next closest was Zoro and Nami at 1,380,000 and third was Sanji and Nami at 1,290,000. Other pairings (female male) were consistently slightly higher than the male female input in most causes. The LuNa pairing is about 370,000 results higher than the next most popular pairing. For Nami's main pairing, Luffy makes up about 26.1% of all pairings. Excluding Law once again, Nami's pairings involving Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Ussop, Luffy makes up about 32.4% of all pairings that come up. For Luffy's main pairings, Nami makes up about 48.7% of all pairings. Interesting note, Hancock only shows up 14.4% of the time.

3\. For the third test - male x female - the highest results were Luffy and Nami at 910,000 results, surprisingly Luffy and Robin come in second with 776,000 and third being Law and Nami at 750,000. Unlike the other test, most popular pairings stayed within the 500,000 range. The LuNa pairing is about 410,000 results above the mean. For Nami's main pairings, Luffy came up about 30% of the time. Excluding Law, Luffy makes up about 38.6% of all pairings. For Luffy's main pairings Nami comes up about 33.3% of the time. Hancock comes up much more significantly this time at about 21.9%

4\. Lastly for the fourth test - malexfemale - Luffy and Nami once again come out in first with about 252,000 results, Sanji and Nami have about 150,000 and in third zoro and nami have roughly 100,000 results. Interestingly enough, some pairings such as Luffy/Vivi, Law/Nami, Luffy/Hancock, and Luffy/Robin drop off significantly in this test. This may be a direct result of a lack of literature (fanfictions) being produced by these pairings. As a result the mean of the pairings is much lower (compared to the outliers) of the other test. The LuNa pairing sits at about 200,000 above the mean. For Nami's pairings, Luffy comes up about 47.7% of the time. Excluding Law would hardly make any difference as only 5,340 results show up. For Luffy's main pairings Nami shows up at a dominating 73.8% of the time. Hancock comes in at a much smaller percent at about 14.3%

If Yaoi were to be considered in this test, many of the pairings would become obsolete (ex. zoro/nami, sanji/nami etc). The only pairing to stay on top of these pairings consistently are the Luffy and Nami pairing. Except in the case of male x female, in which luffy and zoro tops it. Another key factor that must be taken into account is the fact that many results are omitted. For example for this year LuNa has created 410,000 results (male female); however, following this strictly, that means that the other 1,230,000 results would have been made for the past 15 years or so. Those numbers simply do not add up, that means that there is much more content than what these web searches provide. This means that for the pairings that have been around for awhile, their results are skewed as many of their searches are emitted. For example you will probably not run into a website from 2003 talking about LuNa, you are more likely to visit a page within the past 5 years, which is what google purposely does.

Results of the experiment. Taking the tests in the experiment into account, the pairing involving Luffy and Nami have the most results at 4,532,000 this eclipses the next most consistent pairing by nearly 1.5 million results (excluding Yaoi). With popular pairings with Nami, Luffy makes up nearly 30% of all pairings. Without Law, Luffy makes up about 36.4%. _With these values, we can safely predict that Nami's most predominant straight pairing is with Luffy. With that being said, we can also predict that 1/3rd of all pairing content involving Nami will include Luffy in it._ Popular pairings with Luffy (excluding Yaoi), Nami appears 43.3% of the time. _Hancock on the other hand only takes up 16.3% of all total results (from the test)._ _With this knowledge we can predict that Luffy's most dominant straight pairing will be with Nami. We can also predict that roughly 2/5ths of all straight content involving Luffy will have Nami._

Conclusion... **WE HAVE BEEN DUPED!** Many of us have been led to believe that the pairings of LuffyxNami, and LuffyxHancock were a tight competition. However, after undergoing several test I can safely conclude that this is simply not the case. The overwhelming results point towards Luffy and Nami having a substantial lead over the Luffy and Hancock pairing. These results have been put under the table for one reason I have pointed towards for a long time... _propagation and intimidation_.

I will first cite fanfiction and my fourth test results. On fanfiction there are a total of about 2,200 stories involving Luffy and Nami. This coincides with my fourth test with 252,000 results (malexfemale). Seeing as LuNa is the most written straight pairing in One Piece on fanfiction (not including Yaoi). In contrast LuHan has a total of 216 stories on fanfiction, and only 48,700 results (malexfemale). With this knowledge in mind I can safely back up my theory.

 _Because LuHan shippers do not write stories, they instead congregate on Youtube and other forums to spread their ideology._

This is why it appears that there is a huge backing for LuHan, but in reality they have very little support relative to other pairings. If you have ever been on a YouTube amv for a LuNa pairing (which I am assuming you have) you are bound to see either a ZoNa, a LuHan, or a SanNa shipper talking about their pairing on a LuNa video -_- This is because they have to resort to heckling other pairings (usually smaller pairings attack LuNa to garnish support). This also explains why Hancock videos on YouTube have so many views. Why? Because this is how they _intimidate_ other pairings. By congregating on the same videos over and over again (most pairings other than LuNa have very few videos), it appears that their pairings have a lot of more support than they actually do. They also add to this, by congesting forums to seem like their pairing is the most popular.

For example surveys. These are biased as they usually 1. require an account 2. they are self reports, meaning anyone can take said poll if they want to. These polls are ultimately bad indicators because they are not random, and people can easily redo said survey by refreshing the page, or making a new account. LuHan shippers are infamous for this, as they _propagate_ their beliefs wherever they can. I guarantee you if they had a random survey of all One Piece watchers, and it was a choice between Nami and Hancock for Luffy's Queen, Nami would destroy Hancock in the polls.

XXXXXXXXXXX

:O WOW! Sorry for such a long AN! Almost 1,500 words! I thought I would make this short, but I got so into it I got carried away haha. If you read all that, do you agree with my findings and my theory? Or maybe you're like wtf…*skip*. I am contemplating whether or not to delete this, because it is such a massive AN! Then again I feel like these findings shouldn't be wasted. And it's 6am...Anyways see yeah!


	2. The Captain's Fight For Freedom

**The Captain's Dilemma**

 **Ch. 2 The Captain's Fight For Freedom**

 **AN:** :O This story exploded! I have never had a story do so well in such a short time! Granted the theory probably impressed you guys, or maybe you were like *shrugs shoulders* 'whatever' haha. I actually have more to say at the end so look out for that.

Second off I am really sorry for not responding to Darkano95, Ryuoujin, and Nightrealm415. I had a really big math exam last week, as well as a couple midterms and a speech this week. So no, I don't hate you guys, it's just I was really busy, and I felt like it would be awkward to respond to reviews several days later :P For everyone else...you are my regular peeps, so I know you guys can spot me (or your the non vocal group that read my stories but don't say anything XD).

On an off note...apparently I am a dad! Jk jk jk some kids in my little brothers class think I am his dad lol. I drop my little brother off and pick him up everyday to and from school, since college is nearby. Everytime I go in to pick him up the kids always say, "come on Kai your dad's here!" I have explained it to them a couple of times that I am just his older brother, but the kids still think I am his old man XD. I love my little brother above anything else in this world. Sure he gives me little to no affection, but he is my little brother nonetheless.

Also I am not Oda -_- so imagine this is after Zou okay? So fifty chapters in the future...a year from now...or more...I think you get the point XD

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"What the fuck" Zoro mouthed, still trying to understand what had just occurred.

"Nami-swan…!" Sanji started, but quickly found himself in tears as he dropped to the ground in defeat.

Zoro broke into an unexpected laughter, causing everyone in the room to turn towards him. "I guess it's not so bad," Zoro exclaimed as he nonchalantly put his feet up on the table, "seeing the pain ero-cooks in makes the whole situation okay with me" he reasoned as he closed his eye with a smile.

Sanji immediately stopped crying as he glared up towards the swordsman, "screw you Marimo! I hope you starve to death!"

"Well it's not like that's happening already" Zoro yawned, as he leaned back in his chair while putting his hands behind his head.

"That's it!" Sanji erupted as he shot to his feet. Pointing his hot cigarette at Zoro he challenged, "I am the best cook in the New World! No way in hell you are going to insult me!" Without waiting for a reply, Sanji began to diligently create a masterpiece.

"Best cook…" Zoro stopped himself midway through, seeing how he could use the situation to his advantage. "I will be the judge of that" the swordsman proclaimed as he took his feet off the table.

Seeing how the two's argument had briefly died down, Usopp turned towards the navigator; whom remained in the same position and expression, even after the captain's frenzied fiasco. "Nami are you sure about this? I mean why him?" Usopp asked with a skeptical frown.

"I am a hundred percent sure" Nami affirmed while keeping her eyes on the door the man had ran through a minute before. "We just need to talk" she reasoned with the same unequaled confidence.

"I mean sis I don't even think Luffy knows what you are asking for" Franky said as he too turned towards the wooden double door.

"Of course Luffy knows what a baby is!" Chopper exclaimed as he looked at Franky with a bit of disappointment, "he was once a baby himself!"

"No I don't think that's what Franky is talking about," Usopp corrected as he pointed towards his stomach, "We don't know if he knows _how_ to get a baby."

"Oh that's simple! All you need to do is a put male genit-" Chopper tried to explain but found himself getting hushed by his long nosed friend. "...Inside a wo-" Chopper tried again but the frantic sniper but a finger to the reindeer's mouth.

"I remember when I had gen-" Brook started by got decked in the skull by the heartbroken, but determined cook.

"Knock it off!" he yelled while simultaneously flipping two pans with an assortment of exquisite looking food. Everyone's mouths began to water at the sight of the dishes they had never seen before.

"I think everyone should be the judge" Zoro began as he opened his good eye, "make some food for everyone here shitty cook" he instructed with a smirk.

Sanji was already trying his best to hide his pain, but Zoro of course, was trying to shit on his already dismal mood. Not wanting to lose his composure he huffed, "fine. Just as long as you take your head out of your ass," Sanji proposed as he added a variety of spices with unparalleled speed.

"Touche ero cook. Touche" Zoro scuffed with a slight grin.

Turning away from the steaming food Franky looked back towards the navigator who still hadn't moved. "What if Luffy says no?" the cyborg broke in drawing everyone's attention to the topic at hand. Seeing as she didn't respond he continued, "I mean Luffy's dream is to be the pirate king! Do you really think he would want to be chained down?" Franky asked with great concern.

"Franky does bring up a good point" Zoro interjected causing everyone's attention to shift. "Luffy always talks about freedom, I don't think making babies is the best thing for my captain" Zoro reasoned while lazily turning towards the diligent blond. "But I do love watching curly brow in pain…" he explained with an unusually happy smirk.

"I should add rat poisoning to your food dartboard!" Sanji fired back.

"You already do" Zoro calmly responded with a loud yawn.

Carefully placing the two pans down, Sanji casually strolled over towards the swordsman, red flames becoming lively around his polished shoes. Not wanting today to be the worst day in his life, Sanji erupted "maybe it's because you couldn't find y-!" he started, driving his inflamed shoe down on the swordsman's nether region.

The whole time Nami kept her gaze on the door, occasionally tapping the top of chair the captain had previously occupied. "I already made up my mind" she finally spoke, causing the two crew members to stop their bickering. Though Zoro kept glaring at the cook, as a huge vein crossed his forehead at the near disaster.

Usopp nervously spoke up, "I mean Nami it's the New World! You have to understand that right now isn't the best ti-!"

"I am confident Luffy will keep me and my child safe" she announced while finally moving to sit down in the seat she stood behind for quite sometime.

"But Nami the yonko _and_ the world government are after us!" he jeered as he began biting his fingernails. "Big Mo-Mom, Ka-ka-kaido, Bla-Bla-Blackbe-!" Usopp began listing off, but found himself to scared to finish at the thought.

'BOOM' a large thud crashed on the table, causing even the swordsman to finally turn his head.

"Luffy can beat anyone!" she proclaimed while staring down the frightened sniper. "Besides he has to give me back what's mine!" she demanded while turning her head to the door with a glare.

"This is the best food you will ever eat! Nami-swan! Robin-chan!" Sanji announced with hearts in his eyes. When the heart shaped eyes left his features Sanji looked down at the rest of the men with a look up resentment. "Dogs like you shouldn't be eating! Especially after I already made lunch!" he scuffed as he turned to head back to the sink.

"But I am not a dog!" Chopper complained as he frowned at Sanji's back.

"Of course not Chopper. You are a very special reindeer" Robin kindly reminded.

"Baka! Don't be so stupid you asshole!" Chopper cheered while dancing back and forth, trying to ignore the compliment.

"Eat up my princesses!" Sanji proclaimed as he placed the hot dishes in front of the two women. Taking out one of his cigarettes he began lighting it. "You pigs will eat when I am done" Sanji huffed as he put the cancer stick in his mouth.

"But I am not a pig!" Chopper complained again.

"Chopper!" Zoro growled with an irritated raised brow. Feeling the devil women's glare and dark aura, he lazily looked back towards the young lad with a bored expression.

"You are not a pig Chopper. You are a very special reindeer" Zoro retold with a half-ass monotone voice.

Chopper looked at him with a puzzled look, wondering why his nakama's hand's spread across the swordsman's body.

Losing his composure Zoro hurriedly spoke, "I mean you are the greatest doctor in the world! Not a pig!" With a sigh of relief petals began to slowly drift around him, as the little reindeer began to do his embarrassed dance.

"I can't be won with compliments! You shitty swordsman!" Chopper grinned while trying to dodge the praise.

"Now I can agree with him!" Sanji exclaimed as he began placing various portions of the extravagant meal around the table.

"Hey Nami" Zoro called out, causing her to move her glued eyes away from the door. "Why don't you go get Luffy? I am sure he would _love_ to eat" he smirked as he turned towards the raven haired women.

Robin lightly laughed behind her hand, not expecting Zoro to have constructed such a situation. "Perhaps Zoro isn't as lost as I thought..." Robin chided. Zoro's face turned from one of great achievement to one of great offense.

"Good idea!" Nami replied enthusiastically. Taking full advantage of her new casus belli, she hurriedly got onto her feet. When she got near the door she felt something grip her wrist.

"We are nakama" the raven haired beauty said as she released her hold of her wrist. Stepping outside into the hot summer breeze she inhaled the fresh sea air. "Now I have to find him" she mouthed aloud as she began walking towards the most likely place.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Luffy!" the voice of his navigator rang out, much to the distress of the young man. "Luffy!" the same voice called out only this time much louder. He tried to steady his breathing as he was finding it impossible. His inevitable death was only a few feet below, while on the flip side, his inevitable death was also only a few feet above. Noticing that the voice calling out for him became fainter, he breathed a sigh of relief. Glancing to his side, he began watching the cool ocean waves that had always enthralled him. Although he always felt at ease while gazing over the deep ocean blue, he couldn't help but feel unsettled. He was in all terms of the fact, 'a fugitive on the run'. How could a man that lives for his dream be so confined and trapped within his search for freedom? 'Why does she want a baby anyways?' he finally asked himself. He hadn't even had time to think as he was desperately searching for a place of safety. 'Freedom…' he rhythmically thought between each concurring wave. 'Nami…' he frowned still trying to comprehend her demands. 'Luffy…' he thought as he looked back towards the wooden masterpiece, or his 'new home'. 'Luffy…' again he thought as he drew his eyes back towards the endless blue. 'Luffy…!' the voice in his mind screamed through the still breeze. Scratching his head, Luffy tried to figure out why he kept thinking of himself. 'LUFFY!' the voice roared aloud much louder than anytime before. Through careful listening he understood that the voice was, in fact, not his. "That's strange! Shishishishishi!" he laughed to himself as he looked upwards in an attempt to find the sun.

But the sun was not there.

The color in Luffy's face drained in an instant, as he felt his fingers grip of the ship deter. Frantically he placed his straw hat on his head, sliding down, away from his inevitable death. 'At least this one will be quicker!' he optimistically thought as he attempted to get as far away from the most dangerous person on the planet. Hanging only a thread over the ocean waves, he breathed a sigh of relief. 'She can't get me here' he reassured himself, as he clung to the wooden framing.

"Luffy there is a storm coming!" Nami cried with great concern. Luffy's eyes bulged, as at the same time, he felt the waves begin to eat at his dangling feet. Not wasting anytime he stretched himself back up, onto the lion head of the Thousand Sunny. Turning around he put a hand to his forehead, trying to look for any change in weather.

"Nami I don't see any clouds! And the waves look the same!" he complained as he turned back towards his quiet navigator.

"There is a storm coming! This one is going to have a lot of rain! You need to be inside for this one!" she instructed as she waved her hand for him to follow.

"Nami you are a terrible liar!" Luffy laughed as he began to enjoy himself a little too much. Finding it too hilarious, he held onto his stomach as began balling on the floor. Opening up his carefree eyes, he could see the ominous creature from before was staring down at him.

"You're calling _me_ a liar? You're the worst liar I now!" Nami shouted, as his eyes looked round in desperation.

Seeing as being beaten to a bloody pulp was inevitable, he put up his hands while frantically pleading, "you win! I will do what you say!" he begged as he waited for his fate. When he noticed that he wasn't getting pulverized, he hesitantly peered through his arms. 'Why am I not dead?' he contemplated as he slowly put his hands to his sides.

"Okay" Nami responded as she signaled for him to follow. Slowly getting off his feet he took one last look at the beauty of the sea, 'freedom…' he grumbled to himself, sadly wondering if it was all going to be over.

"We don't have all day!" she complained seeing as his attention was elsewhere. "Oh by the way…" she started causing the young man to turn towards her, "if you run away, you will regret it~!" she announced sweetly turning back towards the descending stairs.

'But there isn't a storm!' he complained, non willingly following her orders. As his feet made contact with the green grass he looked upward. His eyes gleamed with a glimmer of hope, as he quickly turned back towards the person jeopardizing his dream. When he began to climb the opposite stairs, he saw his chances dwindling. Taking his last step off the stairs he turned, noticing where they had stopped. 'Of course' he grumbled, seeing his navigator standing impatiently at the door with a hand on her hip.

"Stop dragging your fe-!" she started but found herself without words. "That idiot!" she sheathed as she watched the rubber man sail into the air. "Get down here!" she yelled while running to the railing. Her words met deaf ears, as the rubber captain climbed to the very top of his destination.

Nothing but the loud wind, and the clear blue sky was above him. Grabbing the flapping flag adjacent to him, he raised it above his head yelling at the top of lungs.

"FREEDOM!" he cried aloud while waving the pirate flag above his head. He continued doing this for a quite sometime, waving the flag in an assortment of manners, while yelling about other things like his dreams. When he thought he made his stance clear, he attempted to put the flag back, but found it impossible to see where the place holder was.

With a sudden crack of thunder the flag set ablaze, but the captain stared wide eyed, completely unaltered. "Nami was right!" he frantically exclaimed, as he continued to get struck by lightning. That wasn't of great of concern to him. No. It was the heavy rain that was making him feel extremely tired. 'This isn't regular rain' he concluded as he stumbled towards the edge. Losing his balance he began his quick descent to the bottom. With his remaining strength he forced his body underneath the mast.

Regaining his consciousness due to the lack of the unbelievably dense water, he stretched his hand in the nearest direction. Feeling himself getting weaker, with his remaining strength he burled his way towards what he latched onto. Peering through his nearly closed eyelids, he could discern an outline for a door. Using all his will power he trudged through the New World rain, crashing through the wooden door.

He immediately felt his strength rush back, but he still couldn't feel his lower half of his body. Crawling the remainder of the way through, he breathed a sigh of relief when he realized he got out of the storm. Turning onto his back he lazily gazed up at the warmly lit ceiling.

Moving his eyes along the walls he could tell it was unusually bright. 'Why is it not dark in here?' he noticed as he was still trying to regain control of his body. When realization finally struck him, it was already too late.

The sound of the door lock clicking became something of horror to the young man. Shooting to his feet, he looked frantically between freedom and his antagonist. "I told you there was going to be a storm idiot!" she yelled as she got closer.

Luffy's eyes focused on the irritated navigator as he hurriedly thought out his odds of survival, 'I have a chance.' He quickly changed his mind, 'I don't have a chance' he figured as he found himself taking backward steps away from the approaching figure. 'I have a chance if I get past her' he concluded as he looked at his tempting get away.

"Remember what I said about running away?" she asked somewhat rhetorically. Approaching from the side, she kept a sweet smile on her face. The scared boy only became more frightened when she put a hand on his shoulder. "If you run away...then you will pay" she threatened while leaning forward, blowing into his ear.

'I only have one shot' he barely affirmed through the terrifying event. His horror only grew when she stood in front of him, their chest barely grazing.

"So how should you pay?" she asked while nibbling on his earlobe, "for being so naughty" she playfully laughed, as she licked his ear.

'Nami's going to eat me!' he concluded as he booked it for the tiny gap afforded. However, his great escape came to close when he felt himself fall flat on his face. Knowing his fate had been sealed, he crawled with all the remaining hope he had. When he felt his legs weren't moving anymore, he stretched his arms out to the door. As he opened the door, he felt all hope drain from him. From the tiny gap that he could peer through, it appeared that the storm hadn't changed at all.

Stretching his arms back, he tried to think of a plan. While he was still formulating one, he figured he mind as well try to plea with her in the meantime. Flipping onto his back, he attempted to open up his mouth to speak, but found himself without words. Moving her hips slightly, she adjusted herself, as she began to straddle him. Before he could defend himself, she grabbed both of his arms, putting them far above his head. 'Why does the devil smile?' he asked himself, knowing that if he had asked aloud, he mind as well find One Piece in the afterlife.

She hummed to herself as she leaned her face directly in front of his, "how should you pay?" asking the same rhetorical question. Moving her head into the crook of his neck she asked, "is this how you should be punished?" she asked while placing a soft kiss on his exposed neck.

'Why does she want eat me so bad?' he questioned himself, as he tried to resist by moving his head to the side.

"No, no, no, Luffy! You can't get away anymore" she proclaimed as she smiled into a kiss on his throat.

"Stop Nami!" he begged as he tried to move his neck, unknowingly giving her more access. Smiling again at his antics, she placed one last kiss under his jaw.

"No I don't think that will work" she mused as she leaned up and kissed him on the check. "That won't work either" she exclaimed as she began to kiss to him in a variety of places across his face. When every possible place was covered in kisses she moved her head directly on top of the defeated captain.

"I know what can do it" she teased as she turned her head to the side slightly. Lowering her head she placed her lips on the young man's who only gasped in return. Brief and all, she smiled into the kiss when it was done, licking along his stubborn lips. Moving her head away from his, she slightly moved her hips causing the young man tense in response. Her eyes lit up when a devious idea came to her mind.

"Actually you're still not off the hook" she exclaimed as she let go of his wrist. With his hands free, Luffy immediately sat up, unknowingly creating a close proximity. "I think I know what can do it..." she started while staring him in the eyes, "...but this is not covering what you owe me" she explained to the grumpy faced lad.

"What is it now?" he complained, too late to stop her dastardly deed. Pushing down on his shoulders, she leaned into him, causing him to fall over. Without even realizing it, he saw his prized possession rest on top of her head.

"Nami that's my hat!" he yelled as he attempted to grab it, but she kept him soundly on the ground.

"This will be your punishment" she reasoned, as she smiled down on him, "but I am willing to make a trade."

Seeing as he had an opportunity to get his prized possession back he questioned, "what do you want for it? Money? Treasure? I can get the crew to rob some pirates right now!"

"Thanks but no thanks" she started as she released his shoulders to adjust the straw hat. "If you want your hat back, then give me your shirt" she offered with a satisfied smirk.

'That's it?' he wondered, somewhat offended that his hat wasn't worth that much in her eyes. "Okay" he responded with a slight frown. Nami sat back slightly, Luffy in turn sat up taking his time removing his crimson shirt, the whole time staring at the devilish women.

When he finally got his shirt off he held out his hand pointing towards his hat. "I made the deal Luffy! That means you have to give me your shirt first" she reasoned as she slid further down his legs. Grumbling he did as she wanted extending his arm out. "I also want your yellow sash" she ordered while pointing towards it. With a huff he took off what she wanted, raising the pieces of clothing to her eager hands. Getting off his legs she hurriedly put on Luffy's clothes, much to his disliking.

"Can I have my hat back?" he asked with the same extended hand, clenching and unclenching it.

"Sure" she finally responded. Luffy kept his eyes glued to the ground wondering what was taking so long. Looking up he could see Nami adjusting herself in the mirror. "Actually I think you still need to be punished" she exclaimed as she twirled in front of the mirror. Turning towards him she bluntly stated "give me your pants."

Luffy furrowed his eyes as he looked up to her with pouted lips, "no way!" he denied. "That wasn't part of the deal! I want my hat back!" he complained as he got to his feet.

"Don't you trust me?" Nami asked while turning towards the young man, causing the half naked captain to stop mid stride.

"Of course I do Nami" he reaffirmed with a slight frown.

"So you trust me with your straw hat?" she asked while turning back towards the mirror with a wide grin.

"I guess I do" he reasoned, forgetting that she had just deceived him.

"Good. Now give me your pants, then I will give you back your straw hat" she playfully offered.

"Okay" he replied nonchalantly as he began to unbutton his pants.

"Wait before you do…" she started as she walked past him quickly, standing in the middle of the room. "When I tell you to, you will take your pants off right here." she ordered while pointing towards the ground. "Once you do that, I will give you your straw hat back" she instructed, signaling for him to come towards her. "But I want you to face opposite of me" she added causing him to frown even further.

"You better give me my hat back" he muttered while doing what he was instructed to do. When he finally took off his pants, there was a long silence.

"Honestly I am not surprised that an idiot like you goes commando" she commented as she got closer to pick up the navy blue pants.

Trying to act smart Luffy retorted, "I am not in the marines! I am a pirate!"

"Baka! Commando means no underwear!" Nami corrected.

Putting a fist to his open palm, he looked up at the wall exclaiming, "that makes sense".

"For now on you will call me captain!" Nami called out, causing Luffy to frown deeply. "I am the captain of the Strawhats! My name is Monkey D. Luffy! And I will become the king of the pirates! Shishishishishi!" a much more feminine voice recited.

Taking great offense and not liking her mockery at all, he began to turn around pouting, "Nami this isn't fu-!" he stopped when he realized the room was empty. Turning towards the door he could see that the stormy weather haven't changed at all.

"Cat Burglar Nami" he grumbled as he begrudgingly sat on the ground in his birthday suit.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: It's been two weeks since I have updated a story :0 that's been the longest time without posting anything since like...May.

You have to admit that last scene was pretty clever XD Cat Burglar Nami! Also 'casus belli' is Latin which roughly translates to 'cause of war'. I though it was rather fitting especially because Nami loves beli.


	3. When Navigator's Dictate Direction

**The Captain's Dilemma**

 **Ch. 3 When Navigator's Dictate Direction**

AN: I am going to keep the intro ANs to a minimum for this fic (because they have kind of gotten out of hand). I hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Cat Burglar Nami" Luffy grumbled as he begrudgingly sat on the ground in his birthday suit.

After what felt like years had past, he took a deep sigh. Getting up he looked over towards the door only to find that the storm was still raging, in fact it looked as though it had only gotten worse.

'Why did she take my clothing anyways?' he asked himself as he looked around the ground for any sign of his hat. 'My hat…' he sadly mused when he realized that she had no intentions of keeping up her side of the bargain. 'Usopp and Chopper will be laughing about this for forever' he frowned as he began to look frantically around the room. "That's it!" he exclaimed as he hurriedly did what his instincts told him to do.

"LUFFY!" a faint yell called out for him through the raging storm. Stiffening slightly at the sound of one of his nakama's voice, he hobbled towards the door. "LUUUUUFFFFFFYYYYYY!" he heard much louder now, but still couldn't discern who was talking. Taking a deep breath, he could sense that all his nakama were in the kitchen, except for one that was getting farther and farther away.

"NAMI!" he yelled in terror as his eyes bulged with horror. "I can't get to her!" he madly yelled as he attempted to put his hand through the rain, but immediately retracted it when he felt his strength leave him. 'There is one way...but…' he figured as he ran head first into the dense storm.

XXXXXXXXX

"We finally captured Mugiwara Luffy!" a large man exclaimed as he turned towards his crew. "We should throw a feast! Capturing somebody worth 500,000,000 beli...we should party for a month!" he announced, as everyone in the crew cheered in response.

"But boss" one of them nervously exclaimed as he skittishly stepped forward, "I don't think that's Mugiwara Luffy" he reasoned as he slowly gained more confidence, "I mean he was calling out for L-..." he trailed off as he attempted to back away, but the captain's angry voice cut in.

"Of course this is the captain!" he erupted as he pointed towards the sea-stone handcuffed redhead.

"He is wearing his renown red shirt! His new yellow sash! His worn and torn shorts! And of course he is wearing his legendary straw hat!" he said as he looked back towards his subordinate with disgust. "Sure he doesn't look like his bounty, but nobody really looks like their bounty!" he reasoned while making a quick reconnaissance to appear more intelligent.

"Captain!" one of them yelled in terror as he approached the crowd standing on the deck, below the captain and the impostor.

"What is it?" the large fat man demanded as he signaled for the group to make way.

"Someone on the Strawhat ship is coming!" he worriedly said as he pointed towards the sky. With a sudden crash, the ship tore in two. When they broke out of their fazed expressions, all the pirates began to panic.

"What the hell just happened!" one of the pirates screamed among many others, who ran around like headless chickens.

"You took my navigator...now you're going to pay" a dark figure threatened as he cracked his fingers.

A short silence ensued, only for the crew to laugh at the deadly figures remarks. "Oh that's a good one!" the captain cried as he tried to compose himself. "The navigator is trying to save her captain! That's very cute!" he said while falling over grasping onto his sides.

Taking the slander with anger the scantily clad man yelled, "I am the captain you idiot!" Luffy roared as he pointed towards the person in his apparel "...and that's my navigator!"

At this all the pirates began rolling around on the floor, despite the massive damage done to the ship. "You should really consider comedy!" the captain laughed as he attempted to wipe tears from his eyes.

"She is a lot darker than in the picture!" one of them exclaimed, as he too continued to laugh.

"She is wearing a sexy bikini!" another perverted pirate chided as he held on to his stomach. Many of them began whistling and making catcalls much to the captain's deterring tolerance.

"This is honestly too funny! The navigator trying to save her captain…" the plump captain laughed as he attempted to get to his feet.

"Luffy…" the women in the strawhat called out, knowing the young man's pride had severely been beaten.

"I was going to give you mercy but…" he started as he nonchalantly slammed his fist into the mast. The massive piece of wood instantly crumbled under the pressure, falling onto the other smaller mast, easily snapping the additional one as well. "This is much better than kicking your asses!" he chided as he stretched his arms out to his navigator.

"What!? The chick is Straw Hat!" one of the dazed pirates screamed.

"That only means one thing…" the captain hypothesized as the ship began to capsize, watching the pair sail into the air a short distance away.

"There were two Mugiwara captains!" the idiotic crew yelled, as the ship sunk into the unforgiving ocean.

"Luffy…" she said as she cuddled into his shoulder, "I didn't know if you would come..." she admitted as she tried to find his darkened eyes.

Without a reply, he managed to land on the green grass of the Thousand Sunny. When his feet touched the ground, he immediately bolted towards the first thing he saw.

When he got to his destination, he ran down the wooden obstacle. Stepping inside he stumbled as far as he could, with great effort he gently placed her on what appeared to be her bed. With a sigh of relief, the haki covering his entire body vanished. Feeling extremely tired, he attempted to make his way towards the door, but he could only do so by swaying haphazardly back and forth like a drunkard. Feeling as though he was about to pass out, he fell backwards, headfirst on the middle of the floor. With his arms and legs fully outstretched, he breathed calmly through his half lidded eyes.

'I knew it' he grumbled while forcing his eyes open. His navigator was standing on either side of his legs, smiling down at him maliciously.

"Did you really think I would get captured?" she asked while waving her finger down at the young man. "I have been able to deceive pirates for eight years of my life Luffy!" she yelled with a somewhat bitter tone. Crawling onto her hands and knees, she sat on his scantily clad manhood, rubbing her shorts slightly against them.

"Please Nami…" he tried to defend, but didn't have the strength to resist, or do anything for that matter.

Grabbing Luffy's hands, she carefully raised them above his head without any resistance. Intertwining their fingers, she gave the temporarily weak captain's hands a good squeeze. Rubbing her nose against his, she looked down at his eyes with a somewhat needy look. "I wanted to see how you would react" she proclaimed as she moved her hips more against the thin piece of clothing.

"Nami...I am sorry…" he tried to word but couldn't quite express it do to his lack of strength.

"I should just do you right now" she naughtily stated as she released his hands, dragging her fingers along the inside of his arms. Stopping at his chest, she gently massaged the front of his shoulders, until her circular motions led to his back. He frowned up at her when she stuck her tongue out in victory. With nimble fingers she quickly took off the bikini he wore, exposing more of his scarred and chiseled chest. With a mischievous smile, she went back up to his face gently kissing his lips as she rubbed her hands down his side and chest. Seeing his disgruntled face she dragged her fingers through each crevice of his ripped abdomen. He would grunt in response, scrunching up his face whenever she dragged her fingers along the sensitive muscles. Eventually she grew tired of this, stopping at the piece of clothing barely covering up his pelvic region. Lying her head across his chest she asked, "why were you wearing my clothing?"

By this time, he regained control of some parts of his body. Turning his head to the side in embarrassment he faintly blushed, "it was the first thing that came to mind!" he reasoned while turning back towards her, "besides I am not going to fight people naked!" he angrily shouted.

"I don't like that attitude" she cautioned while glaring up at his angry expression. Pulling away from his chest, she unraveled the thin thread with an annoyed huff. When the frail piece was thrown off to the side, she looked down at his exposed manhood with a huge grin.

"Well Luffy I think I found a punishment for not believing in me" she cooed as she scotched down his legs with a smirk, ever so slowly dragging her tongue along her lower lip.

"No Nami!" he pleaded as he attempt to hide his sprung member with all the strength he could muster. 'Why is it not going down?' he frantically asked himself, while attempting to place his hands over his length.

"Fine Luffy" she irritatedly grumbled as she got to her feet. Walking away from him, she paused with a sudden unexpected laughter. "You are free from your punishment" she avowed as she turned around, walking back towards him with a seductive look. "But you will be rewarded later on for saving me" she implied while throwing the strawhat on his face. Looking up through the densely dark hat, he grinned into it.

'At least I won't be punished!' he reasoned as he placed his straw hat, on his bare manhood. Though he quickly looked away when he caught sight of his scantily clothed navigator.

"Your a pecker huh?" she asked curiously with a grin, while removing the last part of her red shirt tossing it right next to him.

"No! You were just in my view!" Luffy defended only to feel a dark presence cover up the lighting of the room. Not wanting to receive his 'punishment' he pleaded, "I am a pecker! I am a pecker!" while desperately putting up his arms in defense. When he felt his immediate death move away from him, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now get out of my room!" she ordered while pointing towards the door.

"But you're dressed! Give me some time!" he argued, only to hear the door close with a death indicating _click_. Rushing to his shaky feet he took back his statement, "I should get going now!" he yelled optimistically.

Without wasting anytime he ran past her, with nothing but his straw hat on his head and the bundle of clothing tucked into his chest.

'Nami sure is mean today' he mumbled as he heard the door slam shut behind him.

"Hahahahaha" multiple voices erupted much to the young man's displeasure.

"Hey! What gives?" he yelled, as he attempted to adjust his eyes to the now brightly lit sky.

"Your naked!" someone yelled with much pleasure. Adjusting his eyes his jaw dropped when he realized his audience comprised of everyone in the crew.

"This isn't funny!" he sheathed as he tried to walk away from the group.

"We saw you sail into the air in Nami's bikini!" Brook admitted, trying to hide his laughter.

"He got to touch Nami-swan's fine clothing...only fit for a goddess" the defeated cook trailed off as he hunched over, remembering his earlier defeat that day.

Stopping mid stride he turned towards the giggling group. "How do you know I was wearing Nami's clothing?" he asked with furrowed eyes.

"Well...we...uh..." Usopp tried to explain only to be cut off by the calm swordsman.

"Well everyone on the ship with haki could tell something was wrong. We were going to go after her but Robin insisted we wait…" he confessed, as a satisfied grin appeared on his face. "So we watched the show of a lifetime" he laughed remembering the young man's attire.

"Yeah it was super funny! I couldn't even believe that you would wear the top part too!" Franky retold as his face lit up with a huge grin.

"But I thought the ship was far away! And that was going to be…" he stopped as his heart started racing, "she was going to be gone forever!" he roared, getting irritated by the group's lack of empathy.

"Oh believe me" Sanji began as he lit up a cigarette, "if you didn't spring into action a moment before...we would have set every last one of those shitty bastards aflame" he said with a seemingly calm demeanor.

"So you guys were in on this?" he asked as he stared at the group completely dumbfounded.

"Yep" the swordsman confirmed as he approached the worried looking young man. "Believe me we would have destroyed the ship in an instant" he reiterated as he turned back towards the now collective group, "we are nakama" he announced as he put a hand on the young man's shoulder.

Hearing his words, he couldn't help but grin. "Shishishishi! We are nakama!" Luffy repeated as he put his hand on Zoro's opposite shoulder. Seeing as their commission had died down, he began to walk back towards the men's quarter. Unknowingly he shamelessly strolled past the group, with his back side completely exposed.

"Looks like somebody didn't eat from the tree of knowledge!" Brook exclaimed, as the whole crew erupted into laughter, except for the young reindeer and the clueless captain.

Hearing the word 'eat' Luffy turned around with stars in his eyes, just like the eager young reindeer.

"Eat!" Luffy yelled as the thought of meat entered his mind.

"Knowledge!" Chopper yelled at the same time, both of them giving the skeleton looks of awe.

"That's besides the point!" Zoro yelled as he turned towards the now frightened reindeer. "We were just trying to see how Luffy would react" he reasoned, knowing the pain he would be in if he hurt the little reindeer's feelings.

"Oh okay" Chopper responded coolly, much to the swordsman's relief.

Seeing as he could finally change into his clothes, he turned around with a satisfied grin. Though his eyes immediately bulged when realization hit him. "That means...I was tricked…" he concluded as he frantically ran into his room.

'There is no prize for saving her!' he concluded as he slammed the door shut behind him. 'Nami would never give me anything! Only an allowance if I am good!' he reasoned as he frantically attempted to put on his clothing.

'I am going to get punished!' he worried as he hurriedly slipped on his shorts. 'I have to find another hiding place!' he thought as he sloppily applied his yellow sash. 'All of them were in on it so she could trap me later on!' he figured as he forcefully put his hands through the holes of his red shirt.

"Luffy…" a voice called out to him behind the door, much to his great displeasure.

His eyes shot open as he leaned his body against the door with all the force he could muster. 'This is the end' he sadly concluded as he knew his options were few and far between.

"Luffy I am just here to tell you what your reward is...for saving me" she briefly stopped, to remind him only to lean up against the wooden door.

Luffy's eyes scanned the room for anywhere to hide, as his breathing only became more fevered. 'There is no point arguing otherwise I will get two punishments' he rationalized as he attempted to stop his raging heartbeat.

"Call it a midnight snack if you will…" she trailed off as he heard the sound of small footsteps trail away from him.

Seeing how she wasn't going to antagonize him further, he breathed calmly to himself. Though he looked up slightly when he realized what she said. "Midnight snack?" he questioned aloud as his reasoning was eclipsed by his instincts. 'Meat…' he reflected, or the most dominate thought process he had when he was hungry. He shook his head vigorously as he leaned away from the door. 'No! This is a trick so she can have a baby!' he figured as he put a fist to his open palm.

Knowing that his time was short he quickly spun around, cautiously opening up the door. Seeing as nobody was in sight, he silently tip toed his way towards the deck as quietly as he could. When he peered over the deck, his hope for freedom became adamant. "I can do this!" he cheered as he quickly scanned the ship for any sign of refugee.

"Luffy…" the same voice called out to him, making him lose his composure.

"I can't do this!" he yelled as he crazily ran from his fate. Though he couldn't when he felt that the demon had a strong grip of something on his body. He looked down only to lose the color in his face when he realized why he couldn't move.

His lazily tucked in yellow sash was the Achilles Heel of his end. "Nami why do you keep bothering me!" he roared as he attempted to flail out her grip. Not waiting for a response he bitterly yelled "it hasn't even been a day Nami! Why do you want this so bad!" he demanded while trying to rip the yellow sash away.

"You can't question what I want!" she bitterly responded as she too stepped up her efforts for the sash.

"Nami why? Please!" he begged as he attempted to look up at the insistent woman. Much to his surprise he felt himself fall backwards, immediately noticing that she stopped her endeavor. Getting to his feet he looked at her with a skeptical frown, waiting for a response.

"I guess you're right…" she sadly mused, as a deep frown crossed her face.

"Hey Nami" his features instantly softened as he tried to get closer, only for her to turn her head away from him.

"No I guess I…" she stopped as she attempted to walk away. Though she felt a strong grip on her wrist. She tried to pull away, but he kept her arm firmly in place.

"Look Nami..." he started as he scratched his head. Spinning her towards him he proclaimed, "I would be happy if I could have the reward for saving you! Shishishishishi!" he grinned as he tried to hold her gaze.

Her features promptly flipped at his words, settling in with a soft grin. "You were going to get a reward even if you resisted" she mused as her devilish smirk returned.

'I have been duped' he reiterated again, when he saw his navigator triumphantly walk away from him. 'How many times have I been tricked today?' he asked himself as he scratched the side of his head. Taking a deep breath he figured he mind as well lay his mind at rest. Walking up the opposite stairs, he tilted his head up to see his favorite spot of all. Wanting to enjoy the breathtaking view of the glistening waves, he stretched himself over to the head of Thousand Sunny. 'Nami…' he thought as he began to evaluate everything that day. Though he shook his head knowing that it was a waste of time. Instead he breathed in the open sea air he had missed for two years of his life; and only resumed said breath taking view for a little over two weeks now. 'Ace…' he sadly remembered when he realized why his adventuring had halted. Though he wouldn't allow the tears to break through as he held onto his grin, "at least I still my nakama!" he gleefully remembered as his massive grin only grew bigger. He kept on smiling while the sun slowly faded into the ocean.

XXXXXXXXX

Thank you to Nightrelm415, Threeisme333, Darkarno95, and mestwendyfan for reviewing. My Achilles Heel of writing is that I am really terrible at replying to reviews (you can make the argument that it is my writing itself which is the thorn in my side, but I digress).

For the non LuNa shippers sending me private messages. I want you to understand that you are dealing with a future attorney. I know what a competition is, and if I find a way to win, I will crush you. Believe me, if you knew me in real life, I am actually a funny, smiling all the time clown; but when it comes to family or things that are important to me, I am willing to go all out against you. Besides I have hardly seen any fanfics made by the competition for the past week, *whistles* I wonder what happened?

Alright I am going to try to keep this one short (at least compared to the last one). What I am going to talk about doesn't involve basic statistics, what I want to talk about are some facts, as well as objective observations.

Starting off with the structure of the fandom of the LuNa pairing. As many of you have noted or observed we are not a very centralized fandom. I would like to think that the closest this fandom got to unification was Confession068, but even then that is only centralization on I think part of the reason why other fandoms may seem larger than actually are is this important concept of _centralization_. I will try to touch on the subject of centralization next chapter, but first I want to include more of my findings pertaining to the last chapter.

 **WARNING: Do not read if you do not ship LuNa, you will be very very discouraged.** Let me reiterate, _the straight pairing involving Luffy and Nami have the most results at 4,532,000 this eclipses the next most popular pairing by nearly 1.5 million results (excluding Yaoi)._ I did the same test today including Yaoi (note I used this on another computer, so the results are going to be slightly different from the first test). I retested it, this time because it includes yaoi (meaning no malexfemale, male female, etc) I put the best test result in the final count. Meaning that if a yaoi pairing earned more on one test than the other (male x female for example) I put their highest results on there.

To put it bluntly, any straight pairing other than LuNa gets decimated in the polls. I gathered the most popular yaoi pairings (there are a lot of them, so I had to subjectively gather them). From the past experiment we understand that the most popular male to ship (straight) is Luffy. Because there is so much Yaoi in One Piece I am just going to summarize my findings. Also I changed LuNa for this test, it is actually more favorable to go with (female x male) rather than (male x female) by about 330,000 results, making LuNa's total jump up to about 4,862,000 results.

The most popular yaoi pairings that I could find were Sanji/Zoro Luffy/Zoro Law/Luffy Luffy/Ace and Kidd/Law. The test results (all four test together): Sanji/Zoro with a total of 4,516,000 results, Luffy/Zoro with 4,778,200 results, Law/Luffy with 4,474,500 results, Luffy/Ace at 4,255,000 results. Granted one could attribute the huge numbers, to the fact that they are constantly associated with each other, though the other tests help prove otherwise. I didn't include Kidd/Law because the word law and kid apparently make up a lot of web searches (almost 9,000,000 just for male x female test alone!) Though they did boast 1,600,000 results for the (male x female) test alone, basically equivalent to more than half of the second highest straight pairing alone (including Luffy or Nami). Why do these numbers matter? It matters for two reasons:

 _1\. The Luffy Nami pairing beats out even the most popular Yaoi pairings, making it both the most popular straight pairing, and arguably the most popular One Piece pairing overall (Straight and Yaoi)._

 _2\. Other straight pairings that seemed like 'contenders' such as LawNa, SaNa, ZoNa, and LuHan are actually in fact much smaller than they appear._

Let's talk about the second point. One could make the argument that Yaoi doesn't matter. _But it does_. It is a large portion of the shipping in One Piece, and it gives us a general indicator of the _actual population._ As we have mentioned in the past, the 2nd most popular straight pairing (involving Luffy or Nami) sits about 3 million results, and the other top pairings (involving Luffy or Nami) falling just shy of this area. Adding Yaoi into the mix (meaning everyone in the One Piece Fandom involved in shipping excluding Yuri) there pairings are completely put under the rug and buried 6 feet under. _Even SanjixUsopp boast 2,730,000 results_. SanjixUsopp is almost above the second most popular straight pairing,  just take that in for a second.

I am going to make an analogy of One Piece shipping to the United States. Take the LuNa pairing for a state like California or New York for example. We are extremely diverse spanning from many different cultures, languages, and regions. We have solid support from both males and females, and we also have the most popular fandom for One Piece ships. And other straight pairings are like...Alabama XD. They are not very large, they are not very diverse, they are very centralized compared to us, and they are have heavier gender preferences (LawNa for girls, and LuHan for guys). We might say that they have a large backing (SaNa or ZoNa for example), but in reality they are small compared to LuNa, and they are even smaller in the grand scheme of things (including Yaoi).

I will reiterate it again, this is even applicable in any other fandom to understand where a pairing stands with the population. When Yaoi is included in One Piece, all straight pairings get drowned out except for LuNa barely staying afloat. The vast majority of One Piece shipping is Yaoi, agree or disagree, it is important to access. Straight pairings seem much larger without Yaoi, but with it, they shrink and become indistinguishable with the other straight pairing (excluding LuNa). Because Yaoi shippers make up such a huge portion of ships in One Piece, they either inflate the size of straight pairings, or deflate them (meaning if people ignore or account for Yaoi).

 **Concluding statement for both Ch.1 and Ch.3 experiments** :

 _When ships including Luffy and Nami are presented without Yaoi, the LuNa pairing stands atop as the most popular straight pairing. When all possible pairings are considered, LuNa still stays on top, or in contention for the most popular pairing in One Piece. Straight ships that include Luffy and Nami (LawNa, ZoNa, SaNa, LuHan, etc.) may have been perceived as larger than they actually are. This is due to the fact that these ships practice these four main principles: centralization, misinformation, propagation, and intimidation. When all possible pairings are considered, straight pairings fall to the wayside, except for the Luffy and Nami pairing._

XXXXXXXXXX


	4. The Captain's Desires

**The Captain's** **Dilemma**

 **Ch. 4 The Captain's Desires**

 **AN: This is the second half of chapter 3, I cut into two pieces so it will be easier to read.**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dinners ready you shitty bastards!" Sanji announced bitterly until he forgot who he usually announced. His eyes immediately turned into hearts as he tried to plea "Nami-swan! Robin-chan! Please forgive your humble servant for my ignorance! It was your beauty that brought me on this journey! It was your goddess like figures that kept me going! I am sorry Nam-!" he tried to plea but was cut off by his greatest antagonist.

"We get the point already! Just admit that you're gay!" Zoro instructed as he apathetically walked past the now furious navigator.

"Why you cra-!" he tried to speak only to be cut off by the hesitant approaching sniper.

"Yeah I mean you should let up" Usopp worriedly reasoned as he twiddled his fingers, "I mean it looks like Nami has Luffy on lock down…" he attempted to speak only to hurriedly run into the kitchen to dodge a fiery kick.

"You s-!" he wanted to retaliate, but was once again cut off by the cyborg this time.

"Yeah I mean sis is super serious about this!" he retold as he took his sunglasses off as the sun slowly faded on the horizon. "He is _SUPER_ going to get some!" Franky exclaimed as his arms formed into his signature pose.

"Fr-!" Sanji attempted to sheath but found himself without a voice yet again.

"I remember when I was young and in love!" Brook cut in much to the already furious cooks disliking. "I remember when I…" he attempted to speak only to stop himself midway through. His smile immediately disappeared as he attempted to turn away. "I am just glad our nakama are going to have a baby!" he cheered as he hurriedly walked past the two.

"What was that all about?" Franky asked with a slight frown, "I too remember when I was young and in love" he reminisced while turning towards the pissed off cook. "But you will never get that chance with Nami!" he hurriedly told as he frantically ran in doors.

"I am done with you shitty bastards! I am going to kill every last one of you!" he threatened as attempted to push the entrance open only to hear a youth's tears.

Apathetically turning around, Sanji could see the little reindeer in tears, "don't kill anyone! They are nakama!" Chopper cried aloud as more tears rolled down his face.

In the corner of his vision he could faintly discern the raven haired women glaring at him. "It's not like that Robin-chan~!" he attempted to plead with her, as he turned towards the dark figure.

He felt himself stop when his cigarette dropped to the ground, a huge grin crossing his face. "Robin-chan is touching me!" he announced as his eyes turned into hearts. Although his joints were popping and moving in all sorts of directions he kept his loving gaze on her. "Robin-chan!" he yelled even as he dropped to the ground as a disjointed mess.

As soon as everyone was settled down there were only two unoccupied seats, not to the crew's surprise. When the doors finally opened the crew looked up at their new guest with a look of disbelief. "So you survived?" Usopp asked seeing how the young captain ran for an open seat.

"Not exactly" he tried to explain as his face got stuffed with everybody else's food.

"What do you mean?" Usopp replied, failing to notice how the captain had stolen a piece of meat from under his nose.

Gulping down hard he attempted to speak only for the kitchen doors to slam wide open. His eyes inadvertently moved towards the intruder, immediately looking back at all the food he could steal.

Oblivious to the seating arrangement that the rest of the crew created, much to the cooks displeasure; Luffy failed to notice the person who attempted to rob him of all he ever wanted was sitting right next to him. When he noticed gleams of her copper hair pass his vision he stopped eating all together. Turning towards her he could tell that he was once again outplayed. Trying to ignore her presence, he continued to munch and swallow everything he could. He stopped his glorious heavenly meal when he saw that he wasn't gathering as much food as he possibly could. Curious he looked over only to see that his fingers had been taken, more precisely that they were getting sucked on by the dangerous women.

"Nami stop trying to eat me!" he yelled as he attempted to ripe one of his fingers out of her mouth. Though she wouldn't allow it, as she also had a strong grip of his wrist. The whole time the crew sat a gap except for the oldest group members. Licking the tip of his finger, she pulled her lips away from him, moving her fingers through his unwilling hand.

"I want you to hold my hand" she instructed as she weaved her fingers all the way through, releasing her grip of his wrist. He immediately tried to retract yelling, "this is my hand Nami! How am I supposed to eat?" he questioned as he frowned down at his interlocked fingers, "plus you have your saliva all over my h-!" he attempted to speak only to be cut off by her serious tone.

"I am marking what's mine" she possessively admitted as she tightened her grip of his hand.

"That's gross" Zoro yelled as he turned away from the two.

'I am doomed' he solemnly concluded, as he gave up his resistance on this front seeing how this fort was lost. 'Wait! I will never lose! I am the future pirate king!' he reasoned as he readied his escape plan.

"This is terrible" the cook cried once he caught sight of the two. He hadn't even noticed Luffy's resistance, as he was too busy cooking away too his heart broken content.

'It's now or never' he concluded as he glanced down at the interlocked hands. "A-ha!" he cheered when he managed to free his hands in one fluid motion. As he attempted to run he felt himself stand completely still. Without uttering a word, he took a deep sigh as he turned his body back towards the table.

The rest of the crew looked puzzled, wondering why he had suddenly put down his resistance. "We made a mutual agreement" she explained answering the crews questioning looks.

"And what is this agreement?" Brook asked concernedly.

"None of your business!" Nami fired back as she grabbed Luffy's hands, moving her fingers in between his.

"At least this is better…" he mumbled to himself as he turned away from the group.

"What was that?" Nami asked while grabbing the side of his face, turning him towards her.

"At least your hands are dry this time" he admitted with an apathetic tone. The whole crew knew there must have been something going wrong if they had to hold secrets; especially if Nami was able to propose such a big plan to the crew. Though they kept silent as they watched their captain got pulverized, one hand defending himself, while the other was woven with his enemy.

"Oi!" he complained as he attempted to take his hand away. "I hate this!" he admitted as he sheathed his teeth. "All in one day Nami! Please this is too much!" he pleaded, only to met with the fury of the navigator.

"I can do what I want!" she erupted as she beat the young man senselessly.

"Nami I think you may be taking things too far…" Usopp suggested as he looked away from the two.

"Yeah. Your treating my captain a lot worse than usual," Zoro noted as he glared at the navigator, "If my captain doesn't want this, then I suggest you back off."

"Don't talk to Nami-swan like that!" Sanji defended as he stood directly in front of the swordsman. "Though Marimo has a point" he started as he turned back towards the two with a sigh, "the shitty captain has feelings too, maybe you are taking things too quickly" he pointed out as he took a puff of his smoke.

She stopped hitting him, looking up to see the deep concern that all of her cremates had.

"Even though we had some awesome entertainment…" the cyborg grinned only for it to disappear. "Maybe Luffy is right, maybe it's not the best idea sis" he reasoned as he looked over the two.

"What's the problem? I thought Nami already chose her mate!" Chopper interjected, causing everyone's attention to turn towards the young reindeer. "I mean all they need to do is make a baby now right?" Chopper asked while frowning at each of his nakama.

"That's true" Brook confirmed as he looked over towards the sad looking captain, "but has the captain chosen his mate? I wouldn't...I mean I would…" he paused as he got out of his chair. "I think I will go to bed early today" he announced as he quickly paced his way towards the door.

Seeing how the skeleton wasn't coming back, all eyes turned back towards the pair. "Nami" Luffy spoke which surprised everybody except for the raven haired woman. "What all I am asking is… Why do you want this?" he asked with a frown. Much to his surprise he felt his fingers become free from her grip. "Nami" he tried to stop her, but she only flinched at his touch. "Listen Nami…" he urged only to feel his hand get swatted away. Without a word she bolted out of the room.

"Nami" he muttered only to feel a tremendous amount of guilt come over him. 'I didn't even try going after' he grumbled to himself as he stared at the wooden table.

"Luffy" the raven haired women called out to him near the door. He raised his head off the wooden table, following her as she motioned with her hand to come closer.

"I think we need to talk about your little dilemma" Robin suggested as she walked alongside the young man with the cool night air breezing by. Seeing how he was silently listening she continued, "I was going to stay out of this and let things play out" she admitted as she stopped, staring out at the dark night time horizon. "Though I think it's best if I tell you that you only have two options in this matter" she explained as she pointed towards the monstrous waves out at sea.

"Either you resist the waves and drown, or you accept the waves and let them take you" she suggested as she turned towards the young man.

"But I can't swim!" Luffy complained with a pout. "Either way I drown! What's the point?" he asked her with tired frown.

With a small giggle she attempted to hide her laughter behind her hand, "you will find out soon, if you can learn to swim or not" she concluded as she began to walk away with the rhythmic sway of the ship.

XXXXXXXXX

"I will probably only make her more upset if I don't take her reward" Luffy mused as he looked up as he made his way onto the unlit deck. Walking past the mast, he could see the grand spectacle of stars in the cool night sky. Gazing over the railing he could see the relaxing still waves merge with the pitch black sky. Nothing could be visibly seen except for occasional flashes of light far away.

When the kitchen came into view, he could see that the light was indeed on. Taking a deep breath he pushed open the doors, only to find it completely empty. 'Where is she?' he asked himself as he began to cautiously search around the room. Scratching his head he decided to extend his search into the doctor's room.

Stepping into the darkly lit room, he attempted to move about with his hands only to find that nothing was out of the sort. 'Maybe she's not here' he figured as he attempted to find his way through the darkness. Pushing the door open, he quickly turned around to make sure it closed quietly. Once it closed without any noises he turned his attention to the open door.

His jaw dropped to the ground as his eyes bulged with a mixture of lust and wonder. He couldn't keep his mouth closed as he stared long and hard at what occupied his vision. It was his navigator. Though this is wasn't _just_ his navigator. No. It was his navigator from the bottom of her neck down covered in _delicious_ meat. His jaw dropped even more when he saw her coming towards him.

"I have all this meat…" she complained as she rubbed her abdomen covered in sauce. She slowly ran her fingers up her body, moving them in between her chest, and finally moving them down her plentiful breast with a soft moan. "But no one to eat it…" she mused as she drew her head back. She would continue to do these same sensual motions, going lower down her body with each successive motion. Every time she would get closer to him, swaying her bare hips enticingly; while at the same time she moved to the rhythm of her erotic touch. "If only there was a _brave_ captain…" she lingered as she moved two of her sauce covered fingers towards her mouth. "Who would eat _all_ this meat…" she implied as she put her fingers up to her lips. Slowly dragging them down her soft lips, creeping along her chin. Her other hand came up to meet the fingers at the base of her throat, moving all the way down the path her fingers had trailed before. She continued to go straight down the middle, the whole time keeping her half lidded gaze on the stunned captain. When she passed her dressing covered abdomen and navel, she stopped herself as she strolled directly in front of him. Moving the two fingers up to her lips she whispered, "but I don't see any captains who be brave enough to eat it..." she complained as she began sucking and moving her fingers around her mouth in various ways.

Finally taking control of his senses he pleaded, "I am a brave captain! Let me eat the meat!" he begged as his eyes began to gleam with a chance at another meal.

"Only if I can have your baby" she proposed as she turned her backside towards him.

'This is a trick!' he tried to rationalize, but his instincts and his stomach would say otherwise. "Okay you can have your baby!" he finally answered while licking his lips.

Taking a few steps away from him she cooed, "good. Now that I have what I want…" she began as she mischievously bent over, "maybe I can have some of your me-AT!" her sensual teasing came to an end when she felt herself come off the ground. "Luffy you idiot! What are you doing?" she furiously asked as she slammed her fist hard on what felt like his head.

"What the hell Nami?" he asked as he felt himself tumble forward. He couldn't quite get a hold of himself, as he again tripped forward feeling the cool night air, except this time he couldn't feel his legs. "Oh no" he mouthed as he felt his hips go over the wooden railing.

"LUFFY I WILL KILL YOU!" she sheathed as he tumbled over the railing. "YOU ARE DE-!" she began but her voice was cut off when the cold ocean waves consumed them. All though she felt nothing but endless rage towards the rubber idiot, she knew what had to be done. At first she was posed, but after a little while fear took over she looked around haphazardly through the dark ocean.

'Luffy!" she screamed in her mind as she splashed frantically around, she couldn't feel anything around her except the resistant waves. 'Where the hell is he?' she questioned to herself as panic was quickly taking place alongside fear. 'He can't die!' she reasoned as she swam deeper and deeper into the unforgiving ocean. 'That stupid idiot!' she angrily thought only to be replaced with the thought of what could be. 'LUFFY! LUFFY!' she repeated in her mind when the thought kept eating at her. 'LUFFY!' she cried when she realized she was running out of time. Her breath was becoming short as she desperately swam making absolutely no progress. 'I lost Luffy' she sadly concluded as her remaining breath left her. 'There's no longer a point…' she figured as the pain became too much. 'No…' she fought as she weakly swam upwards.

XXXXXXXXX

"LUFFY!" a voice cried loudly immediately followed by heartbroken sobbing.

"NAMI!" a familiar voice called out to the soul full voice.

"I...lost...him…" she wept in between heavy breaths. Her head began hurting as the reality of the situation was undeniable.

"Nami I am right here!" he called out as he continued to shout her name.

"Now I hear him...I should have just…" she started until she broke down ever more.

"Nami what the hell are you doing! I didn't know if you were coming up or not!" the captain exclaimed as he breathed worriedly.

"Just stop Luffy! You're dead!" she retaliated as she attempted to fight back more tears.

"Baka! I am right here!" he tried to explain. Seeing as she wasn't listening and she was too busy mourning, he did the only thing he could do. Releasing his hold of his life savior, he jumped into the water right next to her. "Nami I can't swim!" he splashed around as he grabbed a hold of her naked weeping body.

"Lu-Luffy?" she asked in surprise, not believing any of this.

"Of course it's me! Shishishishi!" he laughed as he tightened his grip of her. "I didn't see you come up...I thought I was the one who lost you" he admitted as he turned his head to the side. Though he quickly turned back towards her with a grin, despite the fact that she couldn't see it. "But I know you are my nakama, so I knew you would come back up!" he happily reasoned.

"You're alive" she said over and over again as she finally moved her hands around his body. "You're alive…" she started, but eventually landed a heavy fist on his head. "I thought you died idiot!" she growled as she she shook her head with a huff. "How did you not drown? I thought devil fruit users sink?" she asked with a skeptical frown.

"Well…" he started, knowing she was going to get angry regardless of what he would say. "Robin told me I either resist the wave or accept it" he spoke, giving him another bonk on the head.

"What does that have to do with anything?' she questioned angrily, while at the same time resting her head on the his shoulder with a heavy sigh.

"I decided to accept the waves" he remembered as he scotched slightly away from her. "Even though I thought I was going to drown, the waves eventually led me back towards the ship." he remembered as he pointed towards the lower part of the vessel. "It was a big wave! Even though I felt like I was going to pass out, it was a high enough wave for me to hold on" he reminisced as he turned back towards her with a frown.

"Your are going to pay for almost giving me a heart attack" she threatened as she began to paddle her way back towards the ship.

"Nami" he said as he weakly tightened his already tired grip of her, "what was that all about when you came up?" he questioned.

"It was nothing Luffy" Nami replied as she reached out her arm, ready to take another stroke.

But he stopped her. "Nami you must live. Do you understand me?" he asked as he released her hand.

"L-" she attempted to speak, but he cut her off.

"It's okay if I die. It's not okay if you die" he instructed, causing her to stop.

"No Luffy! I-!" she scuffed only to be overshadowed by his serious demeanor.

"You live. I die. Captain's orders" he resolved causing a long silence.

"You can't do that!" she bitterly denied, as she speed up her paddling.

"Yes I will Nami" he promised, much to her great disdain. She opened her mouth to respond, but she noticed that the young man went limp in her arms. With a heavy sigh she looked up towards the railing, surprised that the raven haired beauty was present. Though she rolled her eyes, remembering that she knew everything.

When she saw that a life raft came down, she attempted to breath calmly, but she couldn't. Looking over him she could tell that he wasn't going to wake up any time soon. Seeing how his hat was going to get wet, she grabbed it from his peaceful head as she temporarily put him under the water. Raising him back up the hole, a quick thought went through her head. 'Keep the hat with you...just to remind yourself that he is still with you' she reasoned in her tired state.

"At least...at least he is still alive" she confirmed as her eyes felt like shutting close.

XXXXXXXXX

After a long shower to get rid of the grease and sea water smell, Nami made her way to her room. Jumping in her bed, she stared up at the ceiling in brief reflection. Smiling up at the ceiling at her progress, she turned to her side ready to close her eyes.

"Nami" a lazy voice called out for her, causing her face to scrounge in response.

"Go to sleep Luffy" she instructed as she attempted to move her vision more away from the door. When she heard the door close shut, her mouth turned into a smile. "So you decided you want to comply?" she asked seductively.

"Nami" he sleepily called out again, this time much closer.

"Oh. So now you want your punishment huh?" she asked only to look up at the young man in surprise. He wasn't wearing a shirt or his sash for that matter, exposing most of his body. She shrieked slightly when she noticed what he was doing. "Your sleepwalking -!" she attempted to speak, only to be surrounded by the young man's hold.

"Meat…" he spoke as he tightened his grip around her waist. She slightly frowned at this, but her face was slightly blushing at the close proximity.

"Wrong bed Luffy" she tried to mouth, but she knew he was just as tired as she was. 'All in one day…' she concluded as she fell asleep within his tight hold.

XXXXXXXXX

AN: What's up with Brook? Also the very last scene is inspired by a picture, where Luffy gets into Nami's bed thinking she's meat XD and Nami's mouthing "Wrong bed Luffy" while blushing at his embrace :)

Thank's for reading!


	5. The Navigator's Dogma

**The Captain's Dilemma**

 **Ch. 5 The Navigator's Dogma**

 **AN: This is the new chapter, just in case you didn't see the last chapter, I split up chapter 3 into two sections so it's easier to read. I don't know about you guys, but I like reading stories at night, so I am just trying to make the story more digestible (that sounds so strange lmao XD buts it's the only way to put it).**

Without further ado this chapter should answer most of your questions...enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hold up! Who said that was my share?"

The goons walking along the path suddenly stopped. The man next her was left completely speechless.

"That 100,000 is for my two daughters," she instructed as a smirk began to form on her face. "I am short on mine," she admitted confidently. The leader of the thugs turned over his shoulder in confusion at her stupidity.

"Bellerme, you…" the worried man tried to dissuade.

"Sorry Gen-san" she apologized as she held onto her crushed left arm. "I can't deny that I don't have a family" she reasoned calmly. Her two daughters turned back towards the sound of the voice, with tears in their eyes. "Even if I have to sacrifice my own life," she spoke as her grin only appeared to grow larger.

"That's absurd…" the old doctor mouthed as he too looked back towards the voice of the brave woman.

"We may not be blood-related," she began as tears started to form in her eyes, "but we're still family" she ended as she looked towards the ground. "I wish I could be a mother by simply saying it," she said as she recalled first meeting her soon to be family. "Those two… are my daughters, right?" she asked herself while closing her eyes, fronting the emotions attempting to escape her.

"Bellerme-san!" both daughters cried as they ran back towards the source of the sound.

"Hey, you two!' the old man attempted to warn.

As the desperate redhead ran towards her, the memory of what she had said to her ate at her.

" _If I was to be adopted, then I'd rather had been taken in by a rich family!"_

"I was lying!" the little girl screamed as she ran towards her. The badly bruised woman looked up in disbelief, hearing her daughter's voice. "It was a lie! Bellerme-san!" Nami cried again as the two reached around the corner of the house. The two immediately latched onto her, holding onto her with all the strength they had. They cried their eyes out as they squeezed her with what little hope they had. The red haired woman had remained strong for the two, but she too began to shed tears. Though she wasn't going to allow them to see or hear it, as she sucked in the pain while squeezing the two in turn. Weakly raising her crushed arm, she gently rested it on the copper haired girl's shoulder.

"I really wanted to buy you more stuff, like books and new clothes," she admitted while attempting to calm them down with her comforting touch. "I am sorry I couldn't be more of a mother to you guys" she apologized, while still attempting to prevent her tears from letting loose.

The two immediately responded, "that's not true!" Nokijo cried while gritting her teeth.

"We don't want anything, just don't die!" Nami pleaded.

"Just stay with us!" the other blue haired girl exclaimed.

"You need to see the map I'm gonna draw of the world!" Nami demanded. Tears continued to stream down her face as she tightened her grip around her mother.

The red haired women opened her eyes gazing at the young girl, "Map, that's right…" she recalled. Watching her daughter shack with her sobbing, she weakly put her frail hand on her daughter's check. "Make sure to fulfill your dreams" she instructed as she moved her fingers through her short hair, finally placing her hand on the top of her head. A single tear escaped her eyes as she spoke, "Live on, eh?"

"Bellerme-san!" Nami yelled as she stared at her in disbelief, not wanting any of this to be real.

"These are your daughters, eh?" the devil finally protruded. The two daughters naturally looked up at the fishman with fear, instinctively hiding at the sides of their protector.

Glaring up at the man she responded, "Yeah, that's right." Placing her hands on her kins head's protectively she demanded, "You have to promise to leave these girls alone".

A massive grin was plastered on his ugly face as he stared down the trio. "Of course! As long as you die!" he proclaimed proudly.

"Help!" Nami yelled as she curled into her mother's side.

 _BANG BANG BANG_ the sound of pistols responded. Though this attempt was proven feeble, as another massive figure easily blocked the bullets with his hardened skin.

The man firing the gun was quickly sent into the air with blood gushing from a newly formed wound. All Nami could do was watch in horror as her father like figure get sliced open.

"Hmm?" the devil questioned as he turned around, finding an angry crowd coming towards them. "Eh… they have become blood thirsty" he announced as he turned back towards his crew. "Don't kill them. Just show them what we're made of," he instructed while walking over towards the courageous woman. "You'll set a perfect example," he grinned as he stood in front of his target.

Both small girls yelled, when they felt themselves being pushed away. They looked up terrified, seeing what was going to transpire. Grinning down at her, the massive fishmen cocked his gun saying, "You'll die for your pathetic love". Meanwhile all the villagers were getting slaughtered by the experienced and merciless pirates.

Nami couldn't see anything except the man destroying her life, and the woman who gave her one. The former marine stood her ground, calmly staring down the barrel of doom a breath away from her.

"Nokijo, Nami!" she announced with a serious tone. All the girls could do was sob in between their hellish nightmare. Turning towards the two, she offered them a heart warming smile and a look of reassurance only a mother could give. In a low whisper she told them how she truly felt.

" _I love you"_

 _BANG_

The world had come to a close, as those closest to her looked on as though life had ended. The sound of the gun only registered once she began her descent to the cold unforgiving ground.

Everything appeared in black and white. The devil, her mother, and her blood were donned in this unforgettable color. When they reached out to her, they reached to hold onto a fleeting memory. Though this horror was masked by a message to two naive daughters too long ago.

 _Girls have to be strong too._ Memories of her family toiling in the fields picking mikans crossed her mind. Another one showing her mother a huge mikan she had picked with an even bigger grin.

 _It doesn't matter if you are not complimented._ Remembering an image of her mother grinning and laughing at something the two had did.

 _Don't hate the era you were born into._ The horrific sight of the gun that had taken her mother, etched in black and white.

 _And always remember the strength to continue laughing._ Her body slowly trailing to the ground consumed her every thought.

They tried to hold back their tears, remembering what she had told them, but simply couldn't.

"BELLERME-SAN!" the two daughters cried there souls out, knowing she wasn't coming back.

XXXXXXXXX

The navigator woke up feeling as though her chest were going to explode. She attempted to breath calmly, but couldn't, instead she breathed more ragged thinking about what had just occurred. She put a worried hand to her forehead, noticing that it was covered in sweat; not only that, but she felt an extreme amount of heat all over her body. "I just got to get some fresh air" she reasoned as she hurriedly got out of bed.

Instead of changing, she immediately began heading for the door. Once open, she felt the cool afternoon breeze hit her perspired face. Breathing in the fresh air she thought, 'it wouldn't hurt to stay out here a little while longer'. With her mind made up, she began her slow descent of the stairs, onto the lawn of the Thousand Sunny. Though her easy going start was quickly trumped by an early morning argument.

"Why that shitty bastard!" Sanji sheathed as he chased around his young antagonist.

"Sanji what the hell are you doing?" the copper haired navigator demanded. The cook instantly stopped his pursuit, changing his eyes into hearts as he spun in circles.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji announced until his spinning came to an end. "That shitty brat is acting up again!" Sanji complained as he pointed his new cigarette towards the small pink dragon.

"He is only a child!" Nami reasoned as the little dragon ran towards her with tears in his eyes.

"He is being really mean to me!" the dragon cried as he nuzzled his face in between her large bosom.

"WHY THAT SH-!" the cook began only to receive a death glare from the fiery redhead.

"Don't scare him!" she yelled while simultaneously delivering a terrible fist to the top of the blond's noggin.

"Nami-swan…" he trailed off as he couldn't mutter anything through his bruised and bloated face.

Looking back towards the now small child, her mind unknowingly thought of what happened only a moment before.

She took a deep sigh, walking away from the angry pair towards her room. Of course she couldn't go to her room unabated when she caught sight of the lengthy skeleton.

"Yohohohoho! Nami if you could be so kind as to show me yo-" he began but stopped when he realized the door next to him shut closed. Scratching the side of his afro, he thought it was odd that she didn't listen all the way through, or hit him for that matter.

"Is everything okay Nami?" Brook asked concernedly as he propped his frail figure against the wooden door.

"I am okay…" she started but her words soon had venom, "...just go away!" she demanded as her voice raised much to his surprise.

"Look Nami we are nakama. If you want to talk about it, you can come to me, Chopper, Sa-"

"Just go away!" she insisted with a shriek.

Taken aback he replied, "I...I understand". Without a word more, she could hear the tall figure move away from the door.

Left to her own thoughts she walked over towards her cartography desk. As she took a seat she unknowingly began tapping her fingers against the wooden table. "Just relax" she told herself while searching for her pen. Brushing her hand across the thin piece of paper, the thought kept invading her mind. ' _...I love you…'_ the same mantra kept on repeating, accompanied by the horrific memory right after. She reached for the bracelet on her wrist, breathing a sigh of relief.

"At least I still have my sister" she reasoned as she rubbed the metal in reassurance. She attempted to put her pen to the paper, but the same thought happened again. This time is was the nightmare she had lived for most of her life. She moved her face away from the paper in disgust, remembering it was this very passion that had caused so much turmoil. She looked back towards the paper, staring at it. She worked like a slave to appease the devil from ripping apart the only thing she had left. Her heart started beating with more vigor when she remembered what she had to do to meet the bastards bargain. She did practically anything and everything to get what she wanted. She attempted to stop her breathing when she remembered all the near escapes, remembering what could have easily happened. "East Blue pirates are the easiest to deceive!" she laughed as she attempted to get her mind back on track, but she simply couldn't.

Even the people she attempted to save her hated her. She _was_ an endless struggle, to save nothing and lose everything. As she recalled all her deceitful and back stabbing memories, her thoughts trailed towards the end of her struggle. "Luffy…" she mouthed as she reached back towards her golden bracelet. The rubber idiot was just another person to trick, another person to dupe, another person to…but he wasn't _just_ another person. He was Luffy. The fun loving idiot that would do anything for anybody.

When she betrayed him, he accepted her with open arms. When she told him to go away, he stood his ground. When she needed him the most, he was her savior and then some. But he was more than just a liberator or a hero. No. He was her friend. He treated her with kindness and equality. Had Luffy not rescued her and her village, she would still be making maps...or worse. She shivered slightly at the hellish possibility. Though instead of feeling fear of what could have been, she breathed a sigh of relief when realized the present. She grinned to herself as the thought of the idiot encapsulated her every thought. "I can live my dream" she smiled as small silent tears trailed down her face.

Getting up from her desk, she silently strolled over to her bed while she attempted to halt the tears with her sniffling. As she carefully laid her body on the comfortable bed, she lazily looked up towards the ceiling. When her sad memories finally died down, she turned her head to the side as she adjusted her body.

She attempted to close her eyes, but found something in her vision that caused her to force them open once again. When she focused on what caught her breath to stop, she felt an immense feeling of guilt fall over her. Her chest began heaving, as her eyes began to water uncontrollably.

Grabbing the pillow right next to her, she put it to her mouth as she attempted to stop her sobbing. She cried all the tears she had never shed all those years. It have been over ten years since that happened. "...I love you…" she mouthed into the pillow as she squeezed it between her terrible sorrow. Every thought possible crossed her mind as she let everything go. Though one seemed to part the seas of sorrow, a lone saint standing in the barren sea. "Luffy…" she worded, causing her sobbing to halt almost entirely.

With the thought of her rescuer vanquishing the terrible storm, she squeezed the pillow with all her strength. "Maybe…" she began as she peacefully stretched her arm out towards the small item. Taking the object in her hands, she traced her finger across the person who she had loved so dear. "Maybe…" she ended while placing the picture frame back on the night stand. "Not maybe…" she stopped herself, squeezing the pillow with a smile. "Definitely" she confidently announced, falling asleep in that position in an instant.

 **Present Day (Two week later- Post Dressrosa/Zoa)**

"Nami. This is not fair." Luffy complained as he attempted to walk away from the furious navigator nonchalantly.

"Yes it is Luffy! An idiot like you needs rules!" she demanded as she turned the boy around, grabbing him by his collar.

Not feeling like getting an ass whopping this early in the morning he pouted, "fine. Tell me your rules" he asked while rolling his eyes with his tongue stuck out. He would soon regret this gesture, as he felt himself getting stretched by his holy taste sensitive organ. 'I can't eat!' he concluded much to his disdain. He spoke something unintelligible along the lines of, 'I will do whatever you want!' while shaking his clasped hands.

"Good" she replied as she released his tongue, snapping back in place. "Since you nearly suffocated me last night, I think it's only right if you agree to my rules" she reasoned which caused him to frown at her deeply.

"I didn't suffocate you…" he tried to argue while scratching his head. "I woke up that way is all…" he exclaimed nonchalantly.

Of course he received a hit to the head, accompanied by the navigator's unending rage. "You're the worst liar I know! And if it is the truth, you still tried to kill me!" she screamed as she clenched her hands into fist.

"What are you talking about? When I woke up you were sleeping soundly! It was when I was trying to leave the bed, that's when you got all angr-! Ow!" he attempted to explain but quickly found himself suppressed by the tyrant.

"So you admit to getting into my bed!" she yelled as she relentlessly hit him.

"That's not what I said!" he bitterly replied as he attempted to back away from her bombardment.

"Do you want another punishment?" she asked while placing her hands on her hips with a mischievous smile.

"I think I am good" he responded as he eyed the exit.

"If you leave this room, you will never get meat ever again" she threatened as she stepped up right in front of him.

He stared at her with his mouth agape, he now felt as though life had ended. Though he had an ounce of hope remembering that he could have meat during parties after big battles. With the thought of meat, he failed to see that the devil left his vision.

 _Click!_ The familiar sound of doom reached his ears.

"No more rules! No more punishments! I want my freedom!" he demanded as he determinedly turned around to face his adversary. Courageously sticking his chest out, he made it up in his mind that he would get what he wanted.

Though his desire, was no match for the enraged demon. 'I made a mistake' he concluded as he turned around to run for dear life. Though as he did, he knew that he had very few options left at this point.

"I decide what is going to happen around here bub" she instructed as she took calm steps towards the freaked out captain.

Seeing as he had no other option he frantically got to his knees pleasing, "please just let me leave! I didn't do anything wrong Nami!"

Without responding she walked up to the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Tell you what" she started as she pointed towards her bed. "If you agree to the rules I won't punish you anymore…" she offered as she led the boy back towards the bed they had slept in a moment ago. "But that doesn't include hitting you, or any debts you have to pay" she added, causing his optimistic grin to turn into a frown.

Crossing his arms across his chest, he took a seat at the far edge, next to the head of the bed. Though this would soon be his demise, as she ironically placed herself right up against him, pinning him between her and the wall. Before he could escape, she pressed down on his chest, causing him to lay back on the bed.

"So here are the rules…" she began as she moved her hands along the rough edges of his X shaped scar. After some time had passed she asked, "Luffy?" while she continued to trail the skin with her soft hands.

"Yes Nami" he responded, not with resentfulness but with concern.

"Do you still feel...do you still feel this?" she asked as she rubbed the middle of his chest with her thumb.

"No of course not Nami! Shishishishi!" he laughed almost unexpectedly. "But…" he ended as he turned away from her, facing the head of the bed.

"Luffy" she called out, knowing something was probably wrong. "Is it Ace?" she asked unsettled, as she reached the same arm around his chest.

The captain slightly flinched at the touch, taking a deep sigh he responded, "don't worry about it Nami". He attempted to get up, but she wouldn't allow it.

"Luffy…" she called out as she attempted to rub the wound that couldn't be undone.

"I said don't worry about" he said coldly as he once again attempted to get up, this time with much more force.

"Luffy stop!" she cried out as she latched her arms around the restless figure. Taking a deep breath she sighed in defeat, "look if it will make you feel any better, I won't make you do anything you don't want to" she offered while releasing her hold of him.

When he felt himself get free, he knew he probably made her feel guilty. "Hey Nami don't feel bad!" he grinned, but found that her face was buried in the thin cover covering the mattress. "Nami if it will make you feel any better, I will accept your rules" he proclaimed, which caused her to immediately look back up at him.

"You mean that?" she asked completely taken aback.

"Yeah! I mean I shouldn't have gotten upset when you mentioned Ace" he argued as he smiled down at her. Taking a seat next to her, he silently watched as she got up from her laid down position, onto the wooden floor. "So what are these ru-?" he couldn't finish as the devious navigator pounced on him.

"What are the rules?" she asked rhetorically while she slightly rocked her hips with his. "Oh that's right!" she announced as she placed her head on the side of his. Adjusting her head so she spoke directly into his ear, she smiled. "Rule number 1. You have to sleep with me every night!" she instructed, which caused Luffy to enter a temporarily dumbfounded state.

"No way! You tricked me!" he yelled as he attempted to get away. Though the navigator had him on lock down, and while he was still trying to process her demands, his hand's were simultaneously stolen.

"Well you said you were going to agree so too bad!" she replied as she stuck her tongue down at his pissed off face. Watching him pout with a mixture of anger only made her laugh at his resistance. "Rule number 2. You may never do what we are going to do with any other woman!"

His face was one of horror, as he saw all of his freedom get thrown to the way side. 'Am I in hell?' he asked himself as he glared up at the overly joyful navigator. "No way t-" he attempted to speak.

Though his yelling was cut off by the navigator's lips and her determined tongue. Moving his face away he yelled, "stop doing that!"

"I can do whatever I want to you" she commanded which caused the color in his face to drain in terror. Seeing as he wasn't putting up any more of a fight she grinned. "Rule number 3. If I want a baby then you better give me a baby" she demanded.

"STOP DOING THIS" he yelled as he thrashed his head around, avoiding her relentless kisses. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" he screamed as began to move with his body to escape, unknowingly jolting his hips into hers.

"Wow Luffy!" she exclaimed as she too moved her hips up and down in response. Seeing as she had him under control, she took a breath, not even knowing what to say next. "Rule Number 4…" she began confidently, causing the Straw hat captain to look back up at her. "Rule Number 4...you can't die on me" she ended as her complexion became grave.

"Nami…" he mouthed as he matched her seriousness, "I can't promise that".

"Yes you will Luffy!" she yelled as tears began to stream down her cheeks while squeezing his hands. Her newly formed tears falling down onto his surprised face. He looked up at her completely taken aback.

"Nami I can't control that. No one can" he tried to reason as he sadly looked away.

"Promise me!" she yelled down at him as more tears stung his face. He found himself gritting his teeth when he heard and saw her begin to sob. "Promise me," she repeated again and again, "promise me…"

After she was done yelling, her voice died down into muffled sobs. "Nami…" he mouthed seeing as he too knew the pain of losing. 'Ace…' he momentarily thought while clenching his eyes shut. When he couldn't take the hot tears and the solidarity of his memories anymore he yelled, "I promise you Nami!" She stopped briefly in her grief, releasing her hold of his hands to cover her mouth. "I promise I wouldn't die Nami!" he proclaimed again as he took a deep breath, "I agree to your rules" he affirmed as he attempted to look up at her with a wide grin.

His breath hitched when he felt her topple on his chest. When she remembered what had happened two weeks before, she subconsciously reached for her golden bracelet. Though instead of doing it, she grinned into his chest, as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "So the idiotic captain agrees?" she asked as she squeezed his lean muscular body.

"Hey! I am not an idiot!" he defended, which only caused the girl to laugh at his antics.

'Bellerme' she mused softly to herself as she closed her eyes, feeling his lively heartbeat.

'Ace' he remembered, as he could feel her body move with the rise and fall of his steady breathing.

XXXXXXXX

AN: Hey! I don't know about you but I was kinda sad when I wrote this chapter. It was just you know… emotional. I honestly don't feel like writing an AN because it is what is you know? But you guys want to see Romance in One Piece so I guess I will continue.

Thank you to mestwendyfan, Nightrelm415, and Killer Husky for reviewing! I decided I will make AN's to thank people for reviewing in the future, if I don't have enough time to reply to people.

And for Killer Husky, reviews are always welcome :) so don't feel bad about doing it. I accept basically everything as long as it's not slander (like personal attacks) but besides that, yeah don't be afraid to voice your opinion. I just wanted to see what people's thoughts were on the last AN, but I knew I would meet deaf ears. Nonetheless I just wanted to speak how I was feeling. I mean, I should be able to voice my opinion without fear right? Within our own LuNa fandom? But that is just my opinion. Idk I just feel like I am slowly becoming the town drunk of the LuNa pairing haha. Like a lot of people stop off to be entertained, but never think anymore of what I say. *Looks at people that read my stories but don't give me any money for another drink* XD

I won't lie, this whole theory took up a large portion of my day. Most of my efforts went to the first part of theory, and then the remaining part went to the second half which has less factual based evidence. It's a long one, so be forewarned.

 **Romance Theory in One Piece (Part 1)**

Romance in One Piece…

Well to debunk the myth we must first go to the source of rhetoric against it. I am referring to the manifesto non shippers use (and ironically LuHan shippers worship this too). I am of course referring to Oda's SBS. Let's debunk the first main argument against shipping, SBS Volume 34:

 **D: Doesn't anyone on Luffy's crew fall in love? Will there never be a tale of on-board romance? (Sanji is an exception in this case) I'm just wondering.**

O: OF COURSE THEY'RE IN LOVE... WITH ADVENTURE! (← good one)

This is accompanied by a picture of Sanji swooning. Let's put this simply...stop taking the SBS seriously! But wait! You the reader may ask: didn't I just create paradox because this AN is serious? Isn't this hypocrisy at it's fullest? The answer: NO! You have to understand that people that have famous TV shows are going to have a lot of fan mail. The best analogy I can make is with The Walking Dead. If you watch the show, then you know after the show comes on there is 'The Talking Dead'. On this show they answer non spoiler questions, interviews, and other things while interacting with fans (taking polls, audience participation, etc). The whole reason Oda has SBS is to interact with fans, not to tell people what is going to happen in the story. Do you think he would answer the big questions that pertain to the show through fan made mail? How would you like it Oda said, "oh yeah there is no One Piece, it's just friendship". Well guess what? Now people are not going to read the story anymore because there is no mystery behind it.

Or if he answered SBS 34 seriously, like: "oh Luffy is going to marry Nami. And there kid is going to be in the next series of One Piece". Simply put, if he explicitly told us everything that is going to happen in an SBS, then what's the point of watching? Why do we rush to see what the new manga chapter has? It's because we don't know what is going to happen, and that is the beauty of One Piece. For example in SBS Volume 8 someone asks:

 **D: In "Monkey D. Luffy", what does the D stand for?! Is it "donburi" (a bowl) or maybe "daibutsu" (giant Buddha statue)? Or maybe...! I'm really interested. Please tell me.**

O: I've gotten a ridiculous number of these letters... I've gotten a lot, but I cannot answer that question. I can't answer it yet... Please just read it as "D" and don't think anything about it, for now.

Of course he has to dodge the big questions, why? Well I really doubt Oda would reveal a key feature in your mostly young fan mail (I say young because most if not all SBS start off with "Oda-sensei").

Second point I am going to adress is why SBS isn't really a good solid source of information. As I have previously stated SBS are used for Oda to answer fan's questions. But if you actually read through a lot of them, then you will see the type of tone it has. Most of the time there are funny goofball kind of questions and answers. Like SBS Volume 12:

 **R: Yo! This is the first time we've talked, Ei-chan. (Ehehe!) I'm so SHY! So anyway, I have a question. "Buggy the Clown" can split himself in pieces, right? So of course, he can also do that DOWN THERE, if you know what I mean... I can't say any more. I won't let you say any more. Don't draw anything until you answer this question!**

O: His penis can fly too.

Also Oda has countless amounts of these throughout almost every SBS:

 **R:**

O:

He also explains why he made the SBS in the first place in SBS Volume 13:

 **D: To Oda-sensei - Why did you make the "SBS Corner"? (picture of a cat)**

O: ...! A cat... that's a cat...? So why did I create it? When I read comics years ago, a lot of authors used to put these kinds of things in their books. Because I enjoyed them so much, I decided that if was a manga artist, I would put them in my books. That's why I made it. You know... if that's supposed to be a cat…

These among _many many_ other questions are like this. Don't get me wrong, the SBS are really good sources of information that help clarify things that are not clear, or not directly specified in the manga. However, in the general sense of the term, SBS are used in a somewhat joking manner. So it's humorous fun to put it as simply as possible.

"But Oda said this!" - says random anti shipper, or LuHan shipper.

Right so you are going to base your whole argument on a SBS answer. The same question and answers that talk about Luffy's stretching penis and numerous characters breast sizes. It's kinda silly really that people put so much gravity on each and every comment he makes. Though what is important is the _tone he uses_ often times (but not always) if he is serious, or is going to make a history lesson such as samurai swords, or why pirates drink rum, then he doesn't use exclamation marks. Frankly some people *looks at LuHan shippers* treat the SBS as the rule of law. But if you actually looked at 99% SBS he is being a humorous clown is all.

But how does this prove romance is real you may ask? Well based on making a couple of objective observations of the first 40 SBS (I didn't get through all of them, as 1. you get the idea of what the SBS are after you have read two sections of them 2. I don't have the luxury of time as I used to). If you disagree me, then you are more than welcome to read the SBS, if you can't form a grin or don't break into laughter...well then you need to take a chill pill.

 _In conclusion, although SBS provide information and context on things not provided in the manga, the vast majority of the SBS is humorous and meaningless, and not to be taken too seriously. To put it frankly, Oda is not going to reveal something massive such as love interest, The Will of D., deaths, devil fruits, etc in an SBS. That's what the manga is for._

 **Romance Theory in One Piece (Part 2)**

Alright...who was the father of the baby Makino was holding in Chapter 614's cover page? The answer is Shanks, of course Oda wouldn't give a straight answer. There are no pairings in One Piece...Wrong! Gold D Roger and Portgas D Rouge, Miss Monday and Mr. 9 (Baroque Works), Yassop and his wife, among many others. There is romance...it's just that Oda doesn't show what happens in between ;) (it's a shonen! Stop being a pervert! *Me being a hypocrite* XD) but he shows the end result. Even the most recent arc Dressrosa, we had Scarlett x Kyro as well as Baby 5 x Sai. (If you watched the Scarlett Kyro flashback in the anime, then you know you can't deny that it was a romantic scene).

Finally we have Oda...oh Oda...this was the man that made a story called "Romance Dawn" all the way back in middle school. Two of the characters from the story who soon form the basis for Nami: Ann (similar appearance, same fiery temper) and Silk (similar background, personality, and decision making). This means that he already made the idea for Luffy and Nami _**way**_ before any of the other characters. This is the same man that would meet a woman cosplaying as Nami, and would later marry this same woman having two children with her (married to this day). It is this same man that drew Luffy holding up a baby child that looked identical to Nami in commemoration of the birth of Oda's daughter. It is the same man that draws Luffy giving his hat to Nami voluntarily and **only** Nami many times. It's the same man that draws Nami in several cover pictures, calendars, merchandise, with Luffy's strawhat. It is this same man that wrote and directed the movie Strong World. It is the same man that orchestrated every moment within it. It is the same man that created the end scene. It is the same man that made Sanji say (because he wrote the script) - "if you ask me, it sounds more like a love letter" with Brook laughing in confirmation. It's the same man that created the very last part where the dial flies into the air. And it's the same man that causes the scene to end, right then and there.

I can go on and on and on, but the point is Oda does have hints of Romance throughout One Piece. As for other pairings? I have never seen any implications of them except for UssopxKaya, SanjixViolet, or Zoro and Robin or Tashigi. If you want more clues and hints of LuNa throughout One Piece, there are plenty of people who are on here that are experts at that. My job is too simply prove that romance is on the table.

The following is purely comedic XD (like the SBS):

 **straw honey: Oda. All you anti shippers… all fear the immense battle engulfing the show… that will eventually come.**

 **Oda: …**

 **straw honey: I don't care myself… but as soon as somebody finds out the truth…**

 **Oda: *Face bunches up***

 **straw honey: The entire fandom will be turned upside down… And someone** _**will**_ **find it.**

 **Oda: *Face bunches up even more***

 **straw honey: That day will definitely come sooner or later. *Smiles mischievously***

 **Oda: *Begins gritting his teeth in anger***

 **straw honey: *Takes in a deep breath* Romance…**

 **Oda: *gasps in horror***

 **straw honey: does** _**exist!**_

 _ **Silence ensues…**_

 _ **Oda: Damn you!**_

 ** _XXXXXXXXX_**

AN: I am 99% certain that I will delete all of the AN's for this story, I just feel that is story is going way longer than it's supposed to :( I mean 27,000 words for a simple story? Maybe I will change my mind in the morning, but as it stands, I am probably clean the house of everything.

 **New AN: I just woke up, I moved some stuff around with the AN's. I deleted Ch.3's AN - to save space, and because no one wants to talk about it :( The story now comes out to be roughly 22,000 words which is a lot more manageable. So for right now the AN's will stay (they are on Chapter's 1, 3, 5). Have a nice weekend!**


End file.
